Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey
by GamerScott99
Summary: Join Ethan and Lyra in their journey through Johto. They will face many things along the way such as a revived Team Rocket, a red-haired rival and Legendary Pokémon. Sequel to Pokémon HGSS Legend: Prologue
1. Chapter 1: Abuse and New Friends

**Well then, here's the first chapter of my second story and second part of the Pokémon HGSS Legend storyline. I will be finishing this storyline as my first story got a grand total of 0 reviews. But who cares let's get on with the show.**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 1: Abuse and New Friends

Ethan Arlind Gold was walking through Route 29. He had just left on his journey through Johto to become the League Champion. He was going with his best friend and girlfriend Lyra Crystal Soul. He was wondering what Pokémon his first catch would be until he was brought out of his thoughts by his Pokégear beeping.

He took it off its wrist mount and opened it, he had a text from his mother.

_Red, Blue, Leaf and Yellow wish you good luck – Mum._

Ethan smiled, his mother was originally from Kanto and went to visit friends from her hometown, Pallet Town, often. He went with her often and was on good terms with the four best trainers in the region. He hadn't seen them in a while, but they occasionally called him to catch up with what he had been doing.

He was pulled from his thoughts again when he heard shouting.

"You worthless sacks of shit! You are the worst Pokémon I have ever owned!"

He moved towards the direction of the shouting, thinking it was Silver Sakaki, the person who stole Elm's Totodile. Silver had treated his Totodile in the same way and it had annoyed Ethan.

His Cyndaquil, Flicker, moved down to his shoulder off his head, he straightened his cap, which he wore backwards, as Lyra and her Chikorita, Petal, followed him.

It wasn't Silver.

It was a man who looked like a bodybuilder, he was shouting at a Mareep and a Marill, both of which looked scared.

"You know they might want to help you with what you need if you were nice to them." Ethan said as calmly as he could manage.

"Sure thing kid, I'm really going to listen to an eleven-year-old."

Ethan groaned, he had a growth disorder and was five foot six inches tall, most men in Johto, and all other regions for that matter, were taller than six foot, he was one of only three in Johto shorter, and he was the shortest of those.

That was excluding kids younger than twelve.

"I'm fourteen, and you should treat them better," he said as he bent down to pet the Mareep, who had just wandered over to him, "Why are you being so harsh."

"Because they can't battle."

He took out his yellow Pokédex and pointed it at the Mareep. Information about it showed up on the screen.

_Species: Mareep_

_Gender: Male_

_Moves:_

_Tackle_

_Growl_

_Thunder Wave_

He looked up at the man, "Well you need to train it, his only attacking move is Tackle."

"Who are you to tell the Great Zeke how to train his Pokémon?" The man boomed, trying to seem intimidating.

Ethan wasn't fazed, "Ethan Gold."

He pointed his Pokédex at the Marill, which was cowering away from both the strangers and its trainer.

_Species: Marill_

_Gender: Female_

_Moves:_

_Tackle_

_Defence Curl_

_Tail Whip_

Lyra looked over his shoulder and said, "Not very strong."

Zeke smiled, "That's exactly my point."

"But you still need to treat her with love and care, so she can become strong."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Ethan smiled as he stood up and kissed Lyra on the cheek.

"Fine, you think I'm treating them badly," Zeke snarled, taking two Pokéballs off his belt, "You take them."

He pushed one ball into Ethan's hand and one into Lyra's, before strolling off, looking a lot happier with himself.

Ethan turned to Lyra and wrapped his arms around her waist, before pulling her close to himself, "Thanks."

"For what?" She asked as she laid he hand over his chest, clutching his red hoodie.

"Backing me up," He said before kissing her gently on the lips, he was always very gentle with things like this he did with her, kissing, hugging, sex. It made her feel loved a feeling she enjoyed more than any other.

He turned back to the Pokémon, "Now to find out which one I have."

He held the Pokéball out in front of him, briefly wondering when the last time he used Flicker's was and shouted, "Return!"

A red beam of light hit the Mareep and it was sucked into the Pokéball, before he let it out again in a flash of white light.

He bent down to pet it again, "Hey there buddy. How would you like to join me on my journey."

The Mareep looked at him before it nodded and bleated enthusiastically.

He laughed, "Glad to hear it."

Lyra meanwhile, was having trouble getting the Marill to trust her, Ethan was extremely good at caring for Pokémon, such were the perks of being the grandson of the Day-care Couple.

"Hold your hand out and let her touch the tips of her ears to your fingers," He said to her.

Lyra did so and the Marill touched its ears to her hands.

"Now pet it gently in between its ears."

Lyra did that too and the Marill let out a squeak of content.

"Now it should trust you better."

Lyra smiled at the Marill, "Hey, why don't you come with us, we'll look after you."

The Marill smiled at her and squeaked happily.

Lyra smiled as Ethan walked over to her.

"We should get a move on, we need to make it to Violet City by nightfall."

* * *

They walked to Cherrygrove City before moving onto to Route 30. There Lyra spotted an injured Caterpie. She threw a Pokéball at it and captured it.

"Let's take it to the Violet City Pokémon Centre," She said to Ethan who simply smiled in response.

They were stopped by a young boy wearing shorts, "Hey do you want to see my awesome Rattata?"

Ethan laughed, "Alright then, do you want to battle?"

The boy smiled, "Sure. I'm Joey by the way."

"I'm Ethan. Go Flicker!"

Flicker jumped off Ethan's head to face the Rattata that stood in front of Joey.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

The Rattata ran forward at an extraordinary pace, leaving behind a streak of white light. It slammed into Flicker knocking it down.

"Flicker, shake it off then use Ember!"

Flicker got up and let out a stream of red-hot embers from its mouth, the embers, hit the Rattata, causing it to cry out.

"Now use Tackle!"

Flicker ran forward and slammed into the Rattata, knocking it out.

Ethan walked forward and shook Joey's hand before, carrying on toward Violet City with Lyra. He gripped her fingers in his own and kissed her on the cheek. She loved it when he did things for no other reason than he loved her.

They got were nearly at Violet City when they saw Silver walking out of a cave, it was getting dark and they wanted to hurry to Violet City, unfortunately for them he saw them walking past.

"What are you stalking me or something?" He snarled.

"No, we're travelling to Violet." Ethan said.

"Well then stay out of my way."

"We were planning to, you brought attention to us."

"Don't be a smartarse."

"Don't be a dickwad."

"Ignore him Ethan." Lyra said dragging him away.

* * *

They got to the Pokémon Centre at 10:30 pm. The walked to the counter were a nurse was standing.

"Hello welcome to the Pokémon Centre, how can I help you?" The nurse smiled.

"Room for two please," Ethan said, "Can you look after our Pokémon?"

"Of course," the nurse said, handing him a plastic card, "That's your room key."

Flicker jumped off Ethan's head as he put Mareep's Pokéball onto the counter, Lyra did the same with Petal, Marill and the Caterpie she caught.

"Thank you miss."

They had a late dinner in the canteen before heading up to their room to turn in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Sprouts and Shocks

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 2: Sprouts and Shocks

Ethan woke up the next morning with Lyra in his arms. He buried his face into her neck and smiled, turning in for the night had quickly turned into a night of passion. He lay with his face in her neck for another half hour, which was when she woke up. He kissed her before she got up to get in the shower. The way to Violet City hadn't been particularly interesting, so he needed to train if he wanted to beat the Gym Leader.

If he remembered correctly the Gym Leader was Aven.

He knew that the Gym was a Flying type Gym, so he wanted to train Mareep, hopefully it would learn Thundershock. Failing that, he would need Flicker to last two battles.

Lyra stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, she looked over to the bed and saw Ethan with a look of concentration on his face, even though he had got good results in his J. he wasn't very clever, he had only got his results because Lyra had spent many nights staying up until the early hours of the morning, just to get him to understand.

"What's up?" She asked him, as she sat down next to him.

"Just trying to think of a place to train Mareep," He answered.

"Why not try the Sprout Tower? It should be better than Route 31."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're stupid."

"Hey!"

"Get in the shower, I'll get the Pokémon and then we can…"

"I'll make breakfast," Ethan interrupted.

"_You _are going to make breakfast?"

"Yeah, I love cooking," He said quietly, "I made your birthday cake this year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd laugh."

"You make breakfast and then we'll go to Sprout Tower, and Ethan?"

"Yeah."

"If Breakfast is any good, you're on cooking duty for the whole journey."

* * *

After a breakfast of bacon and eggs and Lyra declaring Ethan on cooking duty, the pair collected their Pokémon including the Caterpie Lyra caught, who was sent out by Lyra. She reached down to pet it before Ethan stopped her.

"Be careful of that pink feeler, if you touch that Caterpie will release a horrible smell," He warned her.

She was careful to avoid touching the feeler and the Caterpie warmed to her touch.

"It shouldn't take long to get a Butterfree," He said to her as the Caterpie crawled up her arm.

Petal wasn't pleased with Caterpie crawling onto Lyra's shoulder and cried out indignantly.

"Don't worry, you're not being replaced."

Ethan had pulled out his Pokédex and was pointing it at Caterpie

_Species: Caterpie_

_Gender: Female_

_Moves:_

_Tackle_

_String Shot_

_Bug Bite_

He showed Lyra the Pokédex and as she read the screen, he smirked at her.

"You know, you do have one."

"I know, but you always whip it out around me."

"It's not the only thing I do that with."

And so Lyra blushed the whole way to Sprout Tower.

* * *

When they walked inside they were greeted by an old man in tattered robes.

"You want to take Sprout Challenge?" He asked in broken English.

"Err… yes," Ethan said, not entirely sure what the Sprout Challenge was.

"Then up ladder you go."

Ethan climbed up the ladder with Lyra following close behind him, the swaying beam holding the tower up didn't fill him with confidence.

As they walked down one of the tower's corridors, they were stopped by another old man who couldn't speak proper English.

"We battle now," He said as he tossed out a Pokéball, which opened to reveal a Bellsprout.

One Ember from Flicker finished it easily.

As they climbed up the ladder to the next floor, Ethan looked down at Lyra and said, "I think they're holed up in here because they can't speak English."

Lyra giggled in response.

Another old man who couldn't speak properly met them on the next floor, his Bellsprout was knocked out in one hit as well.

On the top floor Ethan was battling another old man and Flicker knocked out his Bellsprout in one hit.

"I wonder what's next," He said sarcastically when the old man pulled out a second Pokéball, "Maybe another Bellsprout."

The old man threw his Pokéball to reveal a…

Hoothoot.

Ethan smiled and sent out Mareep.

"Mareep, use Thunder Wave!" He shouted.

Mareep's wool crackled with electricity and it released a weak spark, paralysing the Hoothoot.

The Hoothoot was still able to hit Mareep with Tackle. Mareep looked like it was about to charge up another Thunder Wave and Ethan was about to tell it to stop, when he noticed the electricity was stronger.

"Mareep, use Thundershock!"

A bolt of electricity flew from Mareep's wool, frying the Hoothoot.

He bent down to pet Mareep when it bounded over to him.

"That was amazing Mareep," He smiled, "We're gonna be ready for the gym tomorrow."

Ethan and Lyra walked forward so Ethan could battle the elder and they heard him speaking to someone.

"You showed us what you've got and it's indeed good... However, you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh... Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war..."

He was talking to Silver.

Silver walked past them on his way out, glaring at Ethan as he walked past. Ethan glared past, he never wanted to hate anyone, but Silver was going the right way about making him hate someone.

Ethan walked forward to battle the elder, the elder was called Li and had two Bellsprout and a Hoothoot, Flicker knocked the two Bellsprout out in one hit and Mareep did the same with Hoothoot.

"Your Pokémon care for you deeply," Li said, "As you clearly do for them," He added as Ethan pet his two Pokémon, allowing Flicker back up onto his head.

"Of course I do. What's the point being a trainer if you don't care for your Pokémon?" Ethan said to Li's smile.

"A mentality that shall serve you well. I wish you luck on your journey."

* * *

Ethan and Lyra made their way down the tower and were shocked to find that when they got out it was already dark. They walked back to the Pokémon centre with their hands clasped together. Soon they passed a pizza place.

"Lyra, can we get a pizza pleeeeeeease?" Ethan said, holding the 'e' in please like a five-year-old.

Lyra laughed at his behaviour, "All right, what toppings are we getting?"

"Pepperoni."

They bought a large pizza and took it back to their room in the Pokémon centre.

"You love pizza a lot don't you?" Lyra smiled as Ethan tore open the box.

"I have two loves of my life, one is you," He answered as he kissed her on the cheek, "The other is pizza."

They finished their pizza quickly. Well, Ethan did and begged Lyra for extra pieces. They had decided not to have sex that night, and soon they were just cuddling together in bed, with Ethan's head in Lyra's lap and Lyra playing with his hair, after a while she giggled.

"What's so funny," Ethan asked as he turned his head up to look at her.

"You just purred," She answered, making him blush a deep shade of scarlet.

"So what if I did? I liked it." He answered, slightly miffed she was laughing at him.

"I thought it was cute," She said as she kissed him on the forehead, she giggled when his blush became deeper.

He turned his head back to its original position, "Can you carry on?"

She giggled as he purred again.

* * *

**I think I should make this clear. Pokémon are able to have more than four moves in this, in fact, there won't be a limit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Birds and Fears

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 3: Birds and Fears

Ethan woke up the next morning with a dead arm, he briefly wondered whether Lyra was sleeping okay, she normally woke up before him, but now he was waking up before her. He buried his face into her neck, hoping nothing was wrong. When she stirred he kissed her on the cheek, muttering an '_I love you'_. He rolled her over and took her face into his hands.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her before kissing her again, "Are you sleeping okay?"

"Yes I am," She answered, but the shadows under her eyes contradicted her.

"What's wrong, do you not trust me enough to tell me?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"It isn't that. It's just that…" She trailed off as she burst into tears.

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, keeping hold of her face, "It's just what?"

"The looks that you and Silver give each other, I'm scared you'll get hurt and I'm having nightmares because of it."

"I'll be fine," He said, "I promise you, I won't let him hurt me."

"I'm probably just overthinking things, I'm a girl it's what we do, but I can't help but worry," She broke down into a fresh wave of tears and buried her face into his shoulder.

"What's wrong now?" He asked bewildered, but he still wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so pathetic, sorry for making worry about nothing."

He pulled her face out of his shoulder gently, "Don't talk about yourself like that. You're not pathetic, you've always been really sensitive. And I'm not worrying about nothing if I'm worrying about you."

She pulled him into a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth, when they broke apart, she pulled him into a tight hug, constantly whispering '_thank you_' to him.

He smiled and buried his face back into her neck, something he liked to do often, and simply hugged her tighter, he could stay like that forever, he loved the warm, fuzzy feeling he got in his chest whenever he looked at her, she made him feel elated every time he saw her. These feeling were only amplified whenever they did something together. He wanted her to feel as great as he did when they were together and he constantly made gestures towards her like holding her hand, hugging her and kissing her. Some might say he was too clingy, others that he was just affectionate.

He didn't care what others thought, unless it was Lyra. If she thought he was too clingy he make those gestures less, but he would still do them often.

Neither of them wanted to leave each other's embrace, and they decided to have a lazy morning, not getting out of bed, Ethan could challenge the Gym in the afternoon. The fact that Ethan was willing to put off his Gym battle, just to stay in bed for a few hours cuddling her, meant the world to her. It showed how much he cared about her, his dream could wait a few hours, just for her.

When she said those exact words to him, he smiled and said, "No dream is worth leaving you."

Those words made her tear up a little.

* * *

When they finally made their way to the Gym, there was a man blocking the entrance.

"Hey, is the Gym open?" Ethan asked the man.

"No," The man replied bluntly, "Aven isn't here."

"When will he be back?"

"He won't be. He passed away two weeks ago."

Ethan's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that, "So, when will battles be starting again."

Lyra elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't be insensitive."

"Battles start again tomorrow, I will be the Gym Leader then. My name is Falkner."

"Okay then," Ethan said, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Stop!"

Ethan jumped, he would have to check later that he hadn't shit his pants.

"I can use you as a guinea pig, to test my new battlefield. If you win you get the Zephyr Badge."

Ethan smiled, "Okay then, let's do it."

* * *

The three of them walked into the Gym. It was a bare room with a brown panel in the centre.

"Step on that panel," Falkner instructed.

Ethan and Lyra did as they were told and stepped on the panel. The panel rose into the air at a tremendous speed. It stopped in the middle of a battlefield supported in mid-air, with seats off to the side.

Lyra felt Ethan grasp her hand, and when she looked at him, she noticed he was incredibly pale. She tried to reassure him by giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"Scared of heights?" Falkner asked with a smirk.

Ethan simply nodded.

"Well then let's get this over with then."

He walked to his end of the battlefield. Lyra gave Ethan a gentle kiss on the cheek before making her way over to the seats, Ethan made his way over to his end of the battlefield, taking deep breaths as he did so.

Falkner released his first Pokémon, a Pidgey. Ethan chose Mareep to go first.

"You get the first move," Falkner shouted.

"Mareep, use Thundershock!" Ethan commanded.

A bolt of electricity was fired from Mareep's wool towards the Pidgey.

"Pidgey, use Sand-Attack Gust combo!"

Pidgey flapped its wings, forming a tornado and kicking up sand in the process. The sand whirled around in the tornado, blocking the Thundershock.

Ethan threw himself to the floor because the battlefield started rattling.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!"

Pidgey flew towards Mareep and charged straight into it.

"Tackle again!"

But Pidgey didn't, it froze in place and electricity crackled around it.

"Now Mareep, Thundershock!"

Mareep fired another bolt at the Pidgey and this time it hit its mark, Pidgey wasn't knocked out, but it fell to the battlefield floor.

"Now Tackle Mareep!"

"Pidgey use Sand-Attack!"

As Mareep ran towards Pidgey to Tackle it, Pidgey kicked sand into its face.

"Now Tackle Pidgey."

Pidgey slammed into Mareep from point-blank range, making Ethan grimace, until he saw Mareep glowing with a bright white light.

It grew larger and stood up on its hind legs, its wool no longer covered its whole body and it turned bright pink.

"Ethan!" Lyra shouted from her seat in the stand, "Mareep evolved into Flaaffy!"

Ethan fist-pumped and it was Falkner's turn to grimace.

"Flaaffy!" He shouted, "Use Thundershock!"

The bolt of electricity was much stronger than before and it knocked out the Pidgey.

"Go Pidgeotto!" Falkner shouted, releasing a much larger bird Pokémon onto the field.

"Flaaffy use Thundershock!"

"Dodge it Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto flew out of the way of the bolt.

"Now Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto immediately increased in speed and it left behind a white light as it flew towards Flaaffy. The force of the impact sent Flaaffy sprawling across the battlefield knocked out. Ethan ran over to Flaaffy picking it up in his arms.

"You were incredible Flaaffy," He smiled down at it, and his smile grew when it smiled back, "Flicker can finish this off."

He took the Cyndaquil off its perch on his head.

"Are you ready buddy?"

Flicker eagerly nodded.

"Then go Flicker!"

He carried Flaaffy back to his end of the battlefield, before he could hear Falkner shouting to him.

"Why did you run out to get your Pokémon?"

"He fought a good battle. He deserved to know that, I'm letting him watch the end." Ethan answered.

"Well let's continue shall we?"

"Let's do it!"

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!"

"Flicker, Smokescreen!"

As Pidgeotto flew at Flicker, the Cyndaquil let out thick black smoke from its mouth. The Pidgeotto stopped dead in its tracks, unable to see a thing.

"Now, Ember Flicker!"

Flicker fired lots of red-hot embers at Pidgeotto from its mouth, they hit their mark easily. Ethan knew that Pidgeotto could see where Flicker was because whenever Flicker used a Fire-type move, its back flared.

"How was it so accurate?" Falkner was dumbfounded.

"Fire-types can see perfectly in thick smoke. So that they can still see when they use moves like Smokescreen, Smokescreen is impractical on something like a Koffing because Koffing can't see in smoke," Ethan explained.

"Very clever."

"Flicker, use Tackle!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Dodge!"

Flicker pulled out of its Tackle and when it moved out of the way of the Quick-Attack, it left behind a trail of white light.

Ethan realised what had happened, "Flicker use Quick Attack!"

Flicker charged into Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto couldn't take anymore and fainted.

As soon as Pidgeotto and Flaaffy were withdrawn, Ethan sprinted to the panel and immediately went down. When Lyra and Falkner got down, Lyra ran over to Ethan and hugged him fiercely.

Falkner cleared his throat and Lyra let go of Ethan, Falkner was holding something in his hand.

"This is a Badge Case, look inside."

Ethan opened it and inside was his Zephyr Badge.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Falkner," He smiled.

"You should challenge the Gym in Azalea Town next."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

* * *

When Ethan stepped outside and into the night air, Lyra turned him to her and kissed him, she slid her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist. They stood there kissing for a long while, not caring that onlookers were giving them dirty looks. They only broke apart when Ethan's Pokégear started ringing. Ethan looked at her apologetically, he had noticed the annoyed look on her face.

"Hello?" He said into the mouthpiece.

"Hello Ethan," Said Professor Elm, "We were doing some research on the egg and we think you should have it."

"Why me?" Ethan asked, a smile breaking out onto his face, "I'll take it but why me?"

"Call it a hunch, but I think you're the right one to do it. You grandparents do own a day-care. You can pick it up at the Violet City Pokémart."

"Ok then, see you later Professor," He led Lyra to the Pokémart.

"What was that about?" She asked him.

"He wants me to have the egg."

They got to the Pokémart and Elm's aide was standing with the egg in his arms.

When the egg was handed to Ethan, he wrapped his hoodie around it. The aide gave him a Pokéball to put the Pokémon that hatched in.

Ethan and Lyra were walking back to the Pokémon Centre when Lyra noticed Ethan shivering, it was late, and he wasn't wearing his hoodie. She wrapped and arm around him and held him close, sharing their body heat. He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

When they got back to the room after Ethan gave his Pokémon to the Nurse, Ethan wrapped another hoodie around the egg before putting it in his bag. As soon as he did so, he walked over to Lyra and resumed his kissing session with her, before having what Lyra called a 'night of celebration'.

Meanwhile, Elm was talking to another one of his aides.

"If that egg is what we think it is, then it has to go to him. Correct?" Elm's aide asked him.

"Yes, if he can bond with that Pokémon he is the Chosen one."


	4. Chapter 4: The Chosen One

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 4: The Chosen One

Ethan woke up the next morning to see brown eyes staring back at his own. He smiled at Lyra, who kissed him on the cheek. Ethan lifted her up to pull his arm out from underneath her, waking up with a dead arm was become part of a routine for him. When Lyra got up to get in the shower, he got the egg he'd received out of his bag. He'd seen a lot of eggs before at his grandparents' day-care, but he hadn't seen one like this. He was pulled from his thoughts by Lyra shouting from the bathroom.

"Ethan!" She shouted, clearly pissed off about something, "How many hickeys were you planning on leaving on my neck?"

He laughed, "Not hickeys Lyra. Lovebites."

"I'll lovebite your knob in a minute."

"Lovebites are more of sucking than biting, so I wouldn't mind that."

Lyra didn't answer.

When she walked out, fully dressed, she saw Ethan gently holding the egg to his chest.

"Hey there Daddy," She smiled at him.

Ethan went beet red at being called that, baby Pokémon weren't as fussy as human babies were they?

He hoped to Arceus that they weren't.

He went and got in the shower, letting the possible magnitude of the task wash over him. It was only then that he realised what he had been doing with Lyra for all but one of the past four nights. The pill wasn't one hundred percent effective, and if it failed he would have one hell of a job on his hands. He briefly wondered whether Lyra worried about that.

The two of them becoming parents, the possibility terrified him.

He stepped out the shower, shaking the thoughts from his head as he did so. He was a bit young to be thinking of children.

He walked out of the bathroom, pulling his red hoodie over his head as he did so. He saw Lyra gently cradling the egg and he smiled. If baby Pokémon were a handful, at least he'd have someone to help him. He was about to wrap two hoodies around and put it in his bag again when Lyra stopped him.

"Aren't you worried about it breaking?" She asked.

"That's what the hoodies are for." He answered.

"What do you have in there?"

"Clothes, food, drinks bottles, first-aid kit, wallet, sleeping bag, waterproof jacket…"

"I get the point, just…" She thought for a second, "Won't it take up too much space?"

"Alright then, I'll hold it."

And so he did.

* * *

He was still holding it when they stepped out of the Pokémon Centre, Flicker was perched on his head as usual and Petal was on Lyra's shoulder. The Chikorita was resting its leaf on top of Lyra's marshmallow hat, soaking up as much of the sunlight that was beating down on them as possible.

"So does Flicker want to evolve now after seeing Flaaffy evolve?" Lyra asked him.

Flicker made an indignant squeak.

"As you can probably guess he just said no," Ethan replied. He looked up and addressed Flicker, "And you don't have to, your attacks won't be as strong but you'll be so much more mobile."

"Not to mention that with enough training, you can be as strong as a fully-grown Typhlosion," Lyra chipped in.

Flicker made another squeak.

"He prefers that option," Ethan translated.

"That egg."

They were stopped by a woman wearing a kimono, she walked over to them.

"Greetings. My name is Zuki, one of the five Kimono Girls of Ecruteak City and one of the servants of Ho-oh and Lugia. We told Mr Pokémon to give that egg to Professor Elm, who we told to give it to the Chosen One."

If Ethan hadn't shit his pants because of the responsibilities of having the egg, he had now. He tried form a coherent response, but failed miserably. Zuki took his stuttering as his unasked question.

"The Chosen One is the person who will bring peace to Ho-oh and Lugia after they are disturbed, and the only human who the Legendary Beasts will respect. That egg will be handed to the Chosen One."

"How do you know Ethan's the Chosen One?" Lyra asked.

"We can find that out," Zuki said, "Tell me, can you understand what your first Pokémon says, and only your first,"

Ethan nodded, "But I had to learn, I couldn't do it from birth."

"You weren't meant to."

Ethan's jaw dropped even further.

"I must go, but if you need any more details, ask the Professor," And with that, Zuki left a dumbfounded Ethan and an angry Lyra in her wake.

"What does she think she's doing?" Lyra raged, "Dropping this fucking bombshell, and then just waltzing off like that."

Ethan held the egg in one arm, searching out Lyra's hand with his other. He clasped it firmly and led her towards Route 32. As he did, Lyra took the egg off him.

"You call Elm, ask him what's going," She said soothingly, noticing the look on his face. He looked absolutely shell-shocked, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

He called Elm on his Pokégear and held it to his ear. Lyra was rubbing small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Hello?" Elm answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ethan asked, but his voice was small and quiet, "What is all this Chosen One stuff?"

"I'm sorry Ethan, but I didn't want to scare you," Elm's excuse was pathetic.

"Please don't lie to me," Ethan's voice was getting more and more feeble, "You know there's only two things I'm scared of."

"I didn't think you were mature enough," Elm's voice was almost as feeble as Ethan's, "You've never been one to think things through and this is really serious."

"It would be better finding out from you, than a woman I've never met."

"I'm sorry Ethan."

"Is that why you gave me the egg?" Ethan asked.

"Sorry?" Elm hadn't heard correctly.

"Is that why you gave me the egg?"

"Yes. That egg, and the Pokémon that hatches from it is the sign of the Chosen One."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, eventually."

Ethan hung up, he still didn't quite believe it. Lyra gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

They had a few battles on the way to the Pokémon Centre in the middle of Route 32. Ethan was still in a daze and Lyra was getting worried, she'd never seen him like this. He still battled and he still won, but he was in so much of a daze that one of the trainers he had fought took offence to being beaten.

"Hey kids, wanna buy some SlowpokeTails? Only 1,000,000 P," An old man shouted from in front of the Pokémon Centre.

Ethan snapped out of his daze briefly, "No! What the hell are you smoking?"

"They're delicious!"

"You're a disgusting human being."

When they had walked in, Ethan was back in a daze. Lyra handed his Pokémon to the nurse before asking for a room.

"I'm sorry, but our rooms are being refurbished. You're welcome to wait for your Pokémon to heal though," The nurse said apologetically.

Lyra smiled before leading Ethan to a bench. She laid the egg down next to him, before sitting down next to him. He cuddled close to her and buried his face into her neck.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, holding him close to her body.

He didn't answer, he just buried his face even further into her neck.

* * *

When they were called to get their Pokémon, Lyra wrapped the egg in two of Ethan's hoodies and put it in his bag. He stayed wrapped around her. When they stepped outside and found a suitable clearing to sleep in, she shook him off.

"Ethan?" She said, sounding slightly panicked.

"What's wrong?" He answered.

"I forgot my sleeping bag."

"You can stay in mine with me." He smiled, pulling his sleeping bag out of his bag. He took his shoes and his hat off before climbing in.

Lyra did the same. It was a cold night and she was shivering. Ethan felt down the side of his sleeping bag until he felt a small button. He pressed it before pulling Lyra close so that he was spooning her.

"This sleeping bag has its own heating system," Ethan said, pulling Lyra as close to him as was possible, so close that she could feel him hardening through his shorts.

She turned her face to kiss him, one hand creeping back to his shorts.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 5: Training

Lyra woke up early the next morning. Ethan was still asleep, snoring quietly, Lyra thought he snored like a toddler. She looked over to their sleeping Pokémon, when she looked over each one her eyes lingered on Flaaffy, the sheep Pokémon had evolved during Ethan's Gym battle. She wanted Ethan to train her, she wanted to be able to help if they were caught in a bad situation, like if they were surrounded by a herd of wild Pokémon. She knew Petal didn't want to evolve and Marill wouldn't evolve so quickly. Caterpie evolved fairly fast, it would evolve into Metapod early and then two to three days later, it would evolve into Butterfree. She hoped Ethan wouldn't mind waiting to go to Union Cave. Her hand travelled to the arm that lay over her naked body. She clasped his hand softly in hers, trying not to wake him up. That was unlikely, Ethan was the heaviest sleeper known to man.

He woke up not long later though. He pulled Lyra close to him, resting her head on his chest, gently stroking her hair that was always tied in pigtails. She turned her head to look at him.

"Ethan?" She asked, "Can you train me today? I really want to help Caterpie evolve."

He smiled at her, "Of course I can. We'll start after breakfast."

Breakfast was eaten in near silence, Ethan was wondering who to help Lyra train with and Lyra was wondering when Ethan became so good at cooking.

Ethan still seemed out of it, not that Lyra could blame him, he had just found out that he was the so-called 'Chosen One', something he was clearly nervous about. He knew shit-all about being the Chosen One. He would have to ask the Kimono Girls when he got to Ecruteak City.

* * *

When the sleeping bag was packed away and breakfast was eaten, Ethan and Lyra stood on opposite sides of the clearing they were in. Flaaffy was standing in front of Ethan.

"Lyra?" He shouted, "Who are you going to choose to train first?"

"Caterpie," She shouted back, the green worm made its way onto the 'battlefield'.

"Your move Lyra!"

Lyra had pulled out her pale blue Pokédex, checking Caterpie's moves, after a few seconds she decided on one to use.

"Caterpie, Bug Bite!" She commanded.

Caterpie jumped towards Flaaffy, who merely turned to look at Ethan as if to say '_seriously, _this_ is who I'm fighting_'. Caterpie's attack landed, but Flaaffy was hardly fazed, Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Flaaffy, we're trying to train Caterpie so she evolves. I know she isn't very strong, but you need to give her confidence, tone down your attacks as well."

Flaaffy started to act like it was in agony, but it severely overacted and Lyra got annoyed.

"Caterpie, use Tackle!"

Caterpie jumped off Flaaffy, before charged straight into it. The force of the attack caught Flaaffy by surprise, it toppled over much to Ethan's amusement.

"Holy crap," He laughed, "That took you by surprise didn't it Flaaffy?"

He got electrocuted in response.

The repeated Tackles from Caterpie lasted another two hours, the attacks getting gradually stronger. Ethan was the first to notice this and so he switched Flaaffy for Flicker, he didn't want Flaaffy to get knocked out. Flaaffy would never forgive him.

Lyra was about to pet Caterpie when it turned its head up and fired a veil of silk. The silk surrounded it and it glowed a bright white, it grew into a crescent shape with a nose. Lyra smiled when the shape stopped glowing.

Caterpie had evolved.

Lyra smiled widely upon seeing the cocoon, she picked it up and briefly wondered how she should pet it.

"Pet her lightly just above the nose," Ethan said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lyra did so before withdrawing it to its Pokéball. She turned round slightly so she could see him.

"You're being very affectionate today," She smirked at him.

"Do you want to train Marill now?"

"Let's stop for lunch."

* * *

After a quick lunch and four hours training, ending with Marill learning Water Gun. Lyra was looking in her Pokédex at information on Marill, she noticed something she found weird.

"Hey Ethan," She shouted to him as he made dinner, "Marill found in Kalos, have a dual typing."

"What's its second type?" He asked, "They're pure Water here."

"They're Water/Fairy."

"That's probably true for a lot of Pokémon, Fairy types are only found in Kalos."

Lyra nodded before taking the bowl of tomato soup Ethan handed her.

"I made soup so the rest of our food would last," He explained.

"I like soup anyway," Lyra said to him.

* * *

They cuddled close together as the sky grew dark and the temperature dropped. Their Pokémon started to fall asleep and Ethan lay his head in Lyra's lap, she fiddled with his hair, making him purr.

"I thought only Skitty purred," Lyra giggled.

"Well apparently I do too," Ethan replied.

"What will you do if you become Champion," She asked him.

"I wanna keep travelling for a while, I was thinking of going to Sinnoh next."

"I'll come with you, you know I will."

"Well I was never going to leave you behind."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what? I'm not scared of Sinnoh, they have a reputation of being the worst at battling."

"Not of that, of this Chosen One stuff."

"I was, but there isn't much I can do about it."

Lyra nodded.

"I'll have to be careful though, I have to bring peace to Ho-oh and Lugia, so I think they'll be fighting. I don't want to think about how big that will be."

Lyra nodded again, her eyes were tearing up.

"I'll keep myself safe," Ethan said, noticing her tears, "I know how worried hearing that must make you feel."

Lyra bent down and kissed him.

* * *

The next morning Ethan and Lyra were ready to go to Union Cave. Lyra was gripping his hand tightly.

The cave was damp, with stalactites hanging down from the ceiling. Flicker and Flaaffy were walking in front of them, lighting the previously pitch-black cave. The sound of water dripping was clearly audible and there was a distinctly damp smell.

The pair were walking through the cave when a rumble shook the cave.


	6. Chapter 6: The Men in Black

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 6: The Men in Black

Lyra gripped Ethan's hand so hard that the tips of his fingers started to go white. Dust started to fall from the ceiling if the cave. Ethan pushed Lyra down behind a bed of stalagmites as footsteps echoed throughout the cave. Two men in black outfits that had a red 'R' on the front were talking.

"Do you think that will bring the rare Pokémon to the surface?" One of them said.

"We'll need to look by the lake, but I don't see why not, that was a huge explosion," The other one laughed.

Lyra cast her eyes to Ethan and caught the fierce look in his eyes, she grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled, making him look at her. She sent him a look that pleaded with him to not get involved. But he still got up from behind the bed of stalagmites and walked out in front of the men.

"Hey do you guys know the way to Azalea?" He asked, acting like he was lost.

"No, now get lost kid!" One of the men shouted.

"Why were you hiding there?" The other one asked him.

"We heard a loud noise," Ethan said, "We thought it was a Pokémon."

"We?"

"My Pokémon and myself," He waved his hand, Flicker and Flaaffy walked over to him.

"Cyndaquil are rare aren't they?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah, why?

A smile broke out on each of the two men's faces.

"Hand it over."

"What?"

"Hand it over. Team Rocket takes pride in stealing the rarest Pokémon in the world."

"Yeah right. Everyone knows Team Rocket disbanded three years ago, you got your arses handed to you by Red, a fourteen year-old," Ethan smirked, "So what are you trying to do, you Team Rocket wannabes?"

A vein popped out of one of the men's head, he tossed a Pokéball revealing a Pokémon that looked like a purple ball with pores on it.

"You wanna make fun of Team Rocket then do you? You will feel a pain like no other. Koffing Sludge attack!"

Ethan ducked under the purple liquid the Koffing spat at him, "Flicker, Quick Attack!"

Flicker dashed at the Koffing and tackled it, making it fall to the ground.

"Now use Ember!"

Flicked opened its mouth and fired red-hot embers at the Koffing, the Koffing was quickly defeated.

Lyra watched the entire thing unfold from behind the stalagmites and she was pissed off. She was pissed that Ethan would ridicule the men and get dragged into a fight. She moved from behind the stalagmites. Just as Ethan ordered Flicker to use Smokescreen, when he felt her dragging him away he withdrew Flaaffy and whistled, Flicker heard the whistle and started to follow them.

* * *

They emerged from the cave on Route 33. Route 33 was very short, they could see Azalea town in the distance. It was a short path lined with trees. The cave stretched out behind them. It hadn't stopped raining for two years on Route 33.

Lyra turned and gave Ethan the dirtiest look she had ever given him. He looked at her briefly wondering what he had done. Then she did something he wouldn't have expected.

She slapped him in the face. Hard.

His look was replaced by one of anger and Lyra flinched. Ethan was a person who was extremely difficult to make angry, but when he was, he was downright scary.

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled. Lyra flinched again, Ethan didn't swear often, if at all.

"For getting yourself into a fight, you should have left them alone!" She yelled back.

"And let them blow up more of the sodding cave? Yeah I would prefer them to not do that!"

"Do you think I wanted you to get hurt? I gave you a look that told you not to get involved. Did you misread it?"

"No, I knew what you wanted."

"Then why did you go out to them?"

"I wouldn't have done if you weren't on your period. Women become bitches on their period."

Lyra slapped him again and then turned her back on him, she started to walk towards Azalea, leaving Ethan standing in shock, not because she slapped him, but because of what he said. He pretty much just called her a bitch. He raised a hand to his cheek, feeling guilty, she had only tried to stop him getting hurt and he went too far.

He really deserved that slap.

"Lyra, I…" He tried to apologise, but she cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up Ethan," She spat.

* * *

They walked to Azalea Town in silence. Azalea was a small quiet town, but not as small and quiet as New Bark Town was. There was a well right next to the entrance, but neither of them paid any heed to it.

They got to the Pokémon Centre and handed their Pokémon to the nurse at the desk. Ethan was about to ask for a room, but Lyra spoke before he did.

"Two rooms for one please." She said coldly.

Ethan felt even more guilty than before, he hardly noticed when the nurse handed him his room key. He walked up the stairs to his room in a daze. He had brought Flicker with him so he would have someone to talk to. The Cyndaquil clearly thought he had gone too far as well as he was ignoring, not perched on his head as usual.

The way Lyra had asked so easily for her own room was eating at him, he was worried, worried that she would leave the next morning and leave him to fight the Gym, worried that she going to break up with him. With how much he had hurt her and how sensitive she was, he thought that was a definite possibility.

He didn't go to eat that night, he just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Hoping to Arceus she could forgive him.

Lyra had gotten her room before collapsing on the bed and bawling. She had never thought Ethan would say that to her. He was never normally that cold to anyone, she hoped he was feeling guilty over everything, she started crying harder when she that thought came to her head. What if he wasn't? He could be even angrier, if he was he might leave her.

She stopped crying to go down to dinner but she wished she hadn't, it made her think of how much she preferred Ethan's cooking.

* * *

Ethan couldn't sleep that night, mainly because he was bawling his eyes out. Not because of Lyra, although he still felt extremely guilty. He was curled into a tight ball, holding Flicker to his chest. He cringed as a loud crash of thunder boomed outside.

That was why he was crying.

He was petrified of thunderstorms, terrible memories filled his head with each one. Lyra was with him for each one. She was a constant source of comfort for each one and he had been a fool. He had made her leave him.

He swallowed his pride and reached out from under the covers for his Pokégear, which he had left on the bedside table. He selected Lyra's number before calling her, she wouldn't appreciate being woken up at 1:30 in the morning.

Lyra had been sleeping soundly before her Pokégear rang. She didn't check who was calling her before answering, she was still half asleep.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"I need you," Came Ethan's frightened voice.

That woke her up.

"Really now? You need a bitch now do you?" She seethed, she could hear him crying on the other end of the call, but she didn't care at this point.

"No. I need you Lyra," He paused as there was another crash of thunder, "Please Lyra, I'm so scared."

"Are you now?" She asked, revelling in her sense of control. She would have to teach him a lesson.

"Yes, I am. I need you Lyra. Please."

"Goodnight Ethan," And with that she hung up.

She couldn't get back to sleep though.

Ethan curled up tighter and cried even harder, Lyra was leaving him to face the storm alone, something he couldn't do. He wished he'd never opened his big mouth. He also thought Lyra was being harsh, she knew why he was so scared of thunderstorms, she had promised to always be there for him during thunderstorms.

_That must mean I've lost her_ , He thought. He groaned, he loved her so much and lost her for good in a moment of his idiocy.

He was so wrapped up in these thoughts, he didn't notice the door open. Someone took the covers off him. He looked up to see Lyra staring back at him, he dragged her down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Lyra, please don't leave me," He sobbed, "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I was stupid to say that to you. I…"

He stopped as there was another crash of thunder.

"I need you here, I'm so scared."

"Every good relationship has arguments," Lyra said softly, "I was hurt by what you said, but I forgive you."

"I love you Lyra," Ethan said almost inaudibly.

"I love you too,"

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, letting him sob into her shoulder. She kissed his forehead every time there was a clap of thunder. He eventually calmed enough to fall asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and lay her head next to his, before falling asleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Kurt Fell Down a Well

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 7: Kurt Fell Down a Well

Ethan's eyes hurt. They had dark rings around them and his eyelids felt heavy. He had a pain in his back from being curled up all night. He could feel Lyra's arm over him, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. He had nearly drifted back off to sleep when he felt her stirring next to him. She kissed him on the forehead before sitting up.

"That was the worst storm I've ever seen," She said to him.

He only nodded in response.

"I've forgiven you."

"You said," He replied.

"Can you go and get my stuff from my room so I can get changed?"

"You got down here and you can't go back?"

"It's 10:30 and I'm only wearing my nightie."

"Just let me get dressed."

He got up and got dressed before throwing his hoodie to Lyra.

"You're coming too," He smiled at her.

She pulled his hoodie over her head before walking to the door. He walked over and slipped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Ethan chewed sleepily on a piece of toast, Lyra was rambling on about Kurt, the man who made Pokéballs out of Apricorns. Lyra was given an Apricorn box for her birthday and it contained a full set of Apricorns. Ethan hadn't known this at all, which was strange because he spent practically the whole day with her.

He was in a daze because of his lack of sleep, he didn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning. It could have turned out worse though, Lyra had forgiven him and their relationship was quickly turning back to normal.

He began to wonder who he would be fighting at the Azalea Gym, he had no idea and only two Pokémon, he began to wonder how close the egg was to hatching, he had never seen an egg like it, but it was apparently the sign of the Chosen One. The Chosen One, who would bring peace to Ho-oh and Lugia, was him. He didn't know what he had to do to bring peace to the two birds, but he would have to do it, the birds were extremely powerful and if they were to fight each other, the results would be catastrophic.

"Are you listening?" Lyra asked him, pulling him from his own thoughts in the process.

"Sorry," He said, rubbing the back of his head, "I must have zoned out, I'm really tired."

She stared at him for about thirty minutes.

"You were thinking about _it_ again," She remarked.

"Yeah."

"If it bothers you so much, we can ask about it in Ecruteak. Just don't worry about it for now."

"Alright, I'll forget about it for now."

"Thanks."

"Now then, you said you wanted to go and see…"

He was cut off by something knocking his leg, he looked under the table to find his bag shaking, he pulled the egg out of his bag to find it glowing white. The egg flashed orange and in its place was a Pokémon. It was a cream colour and still had its eggshell covering its lower body.

He pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

_Species: Togepi_

_Gender: Female_

_Moves:_

_Growl_

_Charm_

_Extrasensory_

Ethan's jaw dropped upon seeing the last move, Extrasensory was a fairly strong Psychic-type attack. He showed Lyra and she reacted in the same way he did.

"How in the name of Arceus does she know Extrasensory?"

"I don't know," Ethan said, shrugging, "Chosen One maybe."

He pulled an empty Pokéball from his bag and tapped it to the Togepi's head, before sending it back out. He petted the Pokémon on its head and it chirped happily.

"I hope it isn't like a human baby," He said to Lyra, who giggled.

"I'm sure it won't be."

* * *

Ethan let Lyra take him to 'The Apricorn Man's' house, as he stepped out of the Pokémon Centre, he cast his eyes over to the well they had passed on their way to the Pokémon Centre. His eyes widened when saw someone blocking the way to the well, he nudged Lyra to get her attention.

"Look at what that guy's wearing," He said, as he pointed to the person blocking the well.

Lyra didn't answer, but instead she pulled Ethan close.

The person was wearing a Rocket uniform and she didn't want Ethan to pick another fight with them.

Thankfully, he seemed to get the point and let Lyra pull him towards their destination.

* * *

When they got to the house Lyra knocked on the door. An old man opened the door and spoke in a gruff voice.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Kurt?" Lyra asked, now nervous. Ethan gripped her hand and glared at the old man. No one speaks to his girlfriend like that.

"Yes, but if you want me to make you some Pokéballs, too bad. Team Rocket are at the Slowpoke Well, cutting off the tails of the Slowpoke."

He went to slam the door in their faces, but Ethan stopped the door closing by putting his foot in the way.

"Team Rocket are what?" He asked, not quite believing what he just heard.

"Come in and I'll explain," Kurt huffed.

Ethan and Lyra stepped in. Kurt showed them to his kitchen table making them sit down opposite him.

"Team Rocket came here about three days ago, they're holed up in the Slowpoke Well, it has a cave system underneath it, they started cutting their tails off. Slowpoke tails grow back quickly so they have a constant supply. The Gym Leader of the town can't do anything because the Rockets threatened to hurt the children in the town, Bugsy isn't going to risk it."

"Did you hear an explosion yesterday?" Ethan asked, "We heard one in the Union Cave, apparently it was to lure out a rare Pokémon."

"They probably mean Lapras, but it only appears on the bottom floor on a Friday. My granddaughter, who was going to the Pokémart, heard they were trying to find the Sinjoh Ruins, which are supposedly under the Ruins of Alph."

"Are Team Rocket really back?" Lyra asked, "Giovanni was defeated by Red three years ago and disbanded them."

"I think they are," Kurt said, "Will you two help me save the Slowpoke? They're making a lot of money that they can use for other purposes."

"Yes," Ethan said, he caught the glare Lyra sent him, "If they get more money, they're gonna get stronger. We can't let that happen."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, "Don't worry Slowpoke, old Kurt is on his way!"

Kurt charged outside and ran towards the well, Ethan led Lyra outside and began to walk towards the well. He was pulled back by Lyra, who was giving him a hard glare. He made a split-second decision and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "But I can't let them get away with this, the parents in this town must be terrified. It isn't fair, we have to get rid of them."

"If you're going to get rid of them," She whispered back, "I'm coming too."

Ethan kissed her again, before leading her off to the well. The Rocket who was guarding the entrance was gone. They climbed down the well and found Kurt sprawled out on the floor.

"The guard ran off when I shouted at him," Kurt explained, "But I fell off the ladder down and I've hurt my back. Can I trust you two to get rid of them."

Lyra nodded whilst Ethan face-palmed, before they both entered the cave system inside the well.

* * *

**This is a bit belated but special thanks to Coolevilshark for the first review of this series**


	8. Chapter 8: Rocket Science

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 8: Rocket Science

Ethan pulled Lyra down behind a large rock so they wouldn't be seen. His eyes scanned the cave, taking in the water dripping from stalactites on the ceiling and the shocking amount of Rockets.

There were four.

That made their job a lot easier, Ethan had expected at least twenty, not four. He knew he would be doing most of the battling, his Pokémon were stronger and he was a better battler than Lyra.

A man standing at the back of the cave was barking orders at the other Rockets, he was twirling a butterfly knife around his finger. Ethan guessed that he was the leader and would have to be taken out, then again they all would.

He got up from behind the rock and walked into the cave. The man with the butterfly knife stopped twirling it around his finger.

"What's wrong boy?" The man laughed condescendingly, "Are you lost?"

Flicker jumped off his head and he released Flaaffy as Lyra joined him.

"No," He replied calmly, "I'm here to tell you guys to leave Azalea,"

The man laughed, "You have balls kid, but that won't get you special treatment. Who are you anyway?"

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine," Ethan smirked.

"Again you have guts kid. My name is Proton, one of the four executives of Team Rocket."

"My name is Ethan Arlind Gold. Now, I will say it again, leave."

"Tell you what. We'll leave if you two beat us in battle, all four of us. You're lucky, most of our squad got transferred to the excavating operation in the Ruins of Alph."

Petal jumped down from Lyra's shoulder and she sent out both Marill and Metapod, the latter glowed a bright white before it grew wings and its body shape changed. The new Pokémon was blue with light blue wings and it had red compound eyes. Metapod had evolved into Butterfree.

Lyra checked her Pokédex to see what moves the Butterfree had.

_Tackle_

_String Shot_

_Bug Bite_

_Harden_

Those four were the same as before, but two more caught her attention.

_Confusion_

_Gust_

She looked towards the Pokémon the four Rockets released. The grunts had released a Rattata each, and Proton had called out a Koffing and a Zubat.

"Koffing Sludge!" Proton ordered.

"Flaaffy, use Thundershock!" Ethan commanded.

The two attacks collided in mid-air, causing an explosion.

"Flicker, Ember!"

The embers hit the Zubat on one of its wings. It fell to the ground with a dull thud and couldn't use its wing.

"Flicker, Tackle!"

Flicker charged into the Zubat, sending it sprawling across the floor.

"Flaaffy, Thundershock!"

A bolt of electricity hit the Koffing, knocking it out.

Lyra was fighting the three grunts' Rattata, Petal knocked one out with a Razor Leaf, Marill knocked another out using Water Gun whilst Butterfree used Confusion.

Meanwhile, Proton's Zubat glowed white, it grew taller and grew legs. When the light dissipated it show that most of its body was taken up by its mouth, it had also gotten eyes, which were absent from its previous form.

"Golbat, Swift!" Proton commanded.

Stars were fired from Golbat's mouth, they flew at Flaaffy and followed it when it tried to dodge. Flaaffy was knocked out in two Swifts.

Ethan grimaced before recalling Flaaffy. Lyra ran with her Pokémon to help him.

"Golbat, Air Cutter!"

Golbat shot blades from its wings, the blades hit all three of Lyra's and because they were weaker than Ethan's, they were knocked out in one hit.

"Flicker, Quick Attack!"

Flicker ran so fast that it was just a blur, it charged into the Golbat and sent is crashing to the ground.

"Now Ember!"

Flicker fired embers down onto Golbat until it blew them away with its wings. Golbat took to the air again before firing off another Air Cutter, the attack caused massive damage to Flicker.

Ethan was about to call out another command when Togepi released itself from its ball, he was about to call it back when it glowed red, Golbat started to glow red and started to writhe in pain before falling to the floor, knocked out.

Proton face contorted in anger, "Looks like I'll have to use our last resort," He began to smirk, "Grunts!"

Two of the other three grunts grabbed Lyra and restrained her as Proton pinned Ethan up against the wall and held his butterfly knife to his throat. Lyra screamed and Ethan's eyes widened.

"Now then, you two are going to go quietly aren't you? If you do I won't have to slit your throat."

Ethan glared at Proton but he didn't dare speak, he didn't want Lyra to see him die.

"Are you going to let us carry on with what we're doing?" Proton asked.

"No." Ethan said.

"What?"

"No."

"Not what I wanted to hear," Proton said, making a long, deep cut on Ethan's cheek, before holding it back on his throat and pressing on the knife, making a thin line of blood on Ethan's throat. Lyra began to tear up.

"I don't care," Ethan said calmly, "Flicker!"

Flicker summoned all of its remaining strength and charged into Proton. Proton was sent flying and he dropped his knife. Ethan picked it up.

"Now then," He smirked, "You leave here and we won't have to do anything nasty."

Proton left because he didn't want to be humiliated further.

Lyra ran over to check Ethan's cheek, which had been bleeding heavily, as Kurt walked over.

"Well my back's better now," He said.

"How convenient," Ethan rolled his eyes, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Lyra.

"You two get patched up, then stop by at my house. I have something to give to you."

* * *

Ethan and Lyra did just that. They went back to the Pokémon Centre where the nurse led them into a separate room to treat their injuries. Ethan needed seven stiches in his cheek and had a bandage on his neck. They were told to wait whilst the nurse went to get them more bandages, as they would need to be changed regularly.

"Why don't we see how much we actually know about each other?" Ethan suggested out of boredom.

"Okay then," Lyra answered, "You first."

"Your full name is Lyra Crystal Soul, you were born on the 17th of January 1999 in Goldenrod City, even though your parents lived in New Bark Town. You're incredibly sensitive and emotional, so you cry easily. You're a very light sleeper. You're afraid of Pokémon like Ekans and Arbok. You've had your white for six years when I got it for you in return for mine."

He was about to carry on when she cut him off, "My turn."

"Your full name is Ethan Arlind Gold, you were born on the 27th of March in New Bark Town. You're incredibly dense, you can't pick up on anything. You're and incredibly heavy sleeper. You suffer from Astraphobia and you're also scared of heights. You want to take over your grandparents day-care when you're older, but you want to travel first. Your sister is six years older than you. Your father used to be abusive towards but you forgave when you were twelve because you wanted a true father, it's also why you have Astraphobia. You're so cheerful and optimistic that people used to think you were faking it to hide depression, even though you weren't."

* * *

When Ethan was allowed to go, they couple went straight to Kurt's house, he let them in with a large smile and led them to his kitchen.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you for driving off Team Rocket, Azalea is in your debt," Kurt beamed.

Ethan and Lyra simply nodded.

"Secondly I would like to present you with these."

He brandished two pairs of Pokéballs. Both of them had a Pokéball that was red with yellow spots on. In Ethan's pair, the other was blue with red arrow on. Lyra's was grey with a ring of small blue protrusions.

"You both have a Fast Ball, great for catching fast Pokémon. Ethan has a Lure Ball, great for catching water types. Lyra has a Heavy ball, which, as the name implies, is great for catching heavy Pokémon. If you ever find any Apricorns, I'll be glad to make them into Pokéballs free of charge."

"Thanks Kurt," They both said.

They left to go back to their room, exhausted after what they had done that day.

* * *

Lyra woke in the middle of the night with sweaty palms and a rapidly beating heart. Her breathing quickened and her eyes teared up as her nightmare began to creep back into her mind. She huddled close to her boyfriend's naked form, his quiet snores gave her some comfort, at least her nightmares were just that.

Nightmares. But nightmares like this one can come true.

Ethan stirred, it was almost as if he knew something was bothering Lyra, his golden eyes opened to find Lyra huddled into his side and crying softly. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"I'm not that bad in bed am I?" He asked in an attempt to cheer her up.

His efforts failed however, when Lyra brought her face to look at his and she let out a fresh wave of sobs. Ethan held her face in his hands and kept wiping away any tears that dared to fall.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I…I had a n…nightmare," She sobbed.

"I can assure you it wasn't real."

"Y…You got k…killed by Team R…Rocket."

"Not real."

They lay silence for a while longer, Lyra was calming down and Ethan was still wiping away and tears.

"Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we beat Team Rocket for good?"

"No," He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Lyra sighed.

"And I think I've pulled us into a fight against them, they're not just going to leave us be now."

Another sigh.

"I'm sorry Lyra."

"It's fine," She tried to wave it off.

"No. It isn't. We could get seriously hurt, I mean look at my cheek. It has _seven_ stitches Lyra."

"Ethan, if the problem escalates the Elite Four will probably get involved. Don't worry."

Ethan calmed down soon after, but he pulled Lyra close as he fell to sleep that night.

* * *

**Astraphobia is the fear of thunder and lightning**


	9. Chapter 9: A Mantis to a Flame

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 9: A Mantis to a Flame

Ethan walked into the Azalea Gym feeling very confident. He had learnt that the Gym Leader was Bugsy, who was, not surprisingly, proficient in the Bug-type. He was only allowed to battle if he had three Pokémon, which he did, but one of them had only just hatched. He had confidence Togepi could do a good job.

He was slightly annoyed Lyra had opted to stay at the room though, he didn't think she would be scared of bug-like Pokémon, especially having caught a Butterfree. She said she was scared of _most_ Bug Pokémon, not all.

He had Flicker though, who was great against Bug-types, Ember should make short work of the Gym, but Ethan wanted his other Pokémon to have a chance at battling.

"I take it you're here to battle me?" A boy not much older than Ethan said, he was wearing green and had purple hair, Ethan thought he had sprayed it.

"Yep," He answered simply.

"Are you the one who chased away Team Rocket?" The boy asked from on top of a Scizor statue, "Is that how you got that mark on your cheek?"

"Yep," Ethan rubbed where his stitches were, getting them wasn't a pleasant experience and had really hurt.

"As you can see on the sign outside, my name is Bugsy. You're not here to talk about Team Rocket, although I thank you for getting rid of them."

Ethan nodded, "My name is Ethan and I challenge you."

He called out Togepi.

"I accept Ethan. Go Scyther!" Bugsy shouted.

"Togepi, Extrasensory!" Ethan ordered

"Scyther, U-Turn!" Bugsy Commanded

As Togepi started to glow red, Scyther charged into it, knocking it out in one hit. Scyther returned to its Pokéball and a Metapod was brought out.

Ethan withdrew Togepi before calling out Flaaffy. He had to be careful of that Scyther.

"Flaaffy, Thundershock!" He commanded.

Flaaffy shot a bolt of lightning at the Metapod, it was a direct hit but the Metapod was still standing.

"String Shot!" Bugsy ordered. Flaaffy was wrapped in silk and couldn't move.

Bugsy withdrew Metapod and sent out Scyther. Ethan's eyes widened as Scyther used another U-Turn, knocking out Flaaffy and bringing out Kakuna, a yellow cocoon.

Ethan's confidence failed to leave him, even with two Pokémon fainted after three attacks from Bugsy.

"Flicker, you're up!"

The Cyndaquil jumped off his head and stared down the Kakuna, which glowed white and evolved. It now looked like a bipedal wasp with stingers on its forearms and abdomen and bright red eyes.

"Beedrill, Twineedle!"

The Beedrill rushed forward and began thrusting its arms at Flicker, hitting it twice and sending it flying.

"Flicker, use Ember!"

The embers Flicker fired at Beedrill hit their mark, Beedrill took massive damage because of its type weakness, it was only just able to stand.

"Quick Attack!"

Flicker tackled the Beedrill at incredible speed, knocking it out.

Bugsy sent out Scyther.

"U-Turn!" He ordered.

The green mantis charged at Flicker.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Ethan shouted.

Flicker was only just able to dodge, but because it did Scyther wasn't called back.

"Now Ember!"

The Ember hit Scyther in the chest and it staggered back.

"Fury Cutter Scyther!"

Scyther flew back in towards Flicker and slashed at it with its huge scythes, Flicker was hit and sent sprawling across the length of the Gym.

"Now, U-turn!"

Scyther was able to land the attack now, and was called back as Metapod was brought out.

There was no evolution from Metapod, and it was knocked out in one Ember.

To say had evened the match was incorrect, Flicker was tiring thanks to three battles already, having already fought Scyther once, and the damage it was taking. Scyther's attacks were incredibly strong.

"Flicker, Ember!" Ethan commanded, wanting to finish the fight quickly and in his favour.

"Scyther, Fury Cutter!"

Scyther cut into the stream of embers, dissipating them completely. Ethan frowned, that was his weapon against Scyther gone.

"Quick Attack!" He shouted.

"Fury Cutter!"

As Flicker closed in on Scyther it was slashed away by the Fury Cutter. It was struggling to stand up and it began to glow bright red, the fire on its back grew. The room began to feel a lot hotter.

Ethan pointed his Pokédex at Flicker, seeing if it could make sense of what was going on,

_Blaze, Cyndaquil's ability. When Cyndaquil's stamina is low, Blaze activates, strengthening its Fire-type moves._

Flicker stomped its foot and pillars of flame burst out of the ground and ran towards Scyther, encircling it and trapping it. The pillars merged into on huge pillar, burning Scyther within and finally knocking it out.

Ethan ran forward and hugged Flicker, congratulating it on a good battle. As he did this Bugsy walked over to him and held out his hand, in his palm there was a badge that looked like a ladybird.

"Ethan, for beating me in battle I'd like to present you with the Hive badge," He said.

"Thanks Bugsy," Ethan smiled.

* * *

"So you started off by getting your arse handed to you before finally regaining some dignity and actually winning," Lyra said bluntly, after Ethan told her about the battle.

They were sitting on their bed in their room, eating pizza. When Ethan got back Lyra stared at the mark on his cheek before waving it off when asked.

"Well… yes," Ethan sighed, before taking a bite out of his pizza, "You don't have to be so blunt about it."

"You would've done."

They sat in silence for a short time.

"Can we stop by my grandparents day-care on the way to Goldenrod City?" Ethan asked.

"Sure," Lyra replied, "Why wouldn't I let you?"

"I want to ask them something."

"What do you wanna ask them?"

"I want to know why my dad won't tell me about what he did as a trainer, even if dad won't, Granddad James will."

He paused to take another bite of pizza.

"I think it has something to do with Pryce. He grimaces every time he sees that old man on the news or in a book."

"Weird," Lyra said.

"I think my dad also knew Giovanni, I heard him say he felt betrayed by him once."

They sat in silence again.

"This is a bit off topic, but how's your mum's back? she's always had a problem from what I can remember," Lyra asked.

"Same as always last time I spoke to her. She made me take a backrub course because of it, which I quit after a week, I still know some things though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll show you tonight."

Silence again.

"Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you spoke to your parents since we've left?"

Silence.

"You haven't have you?" Lyra asked.

Ethan looked at her with a look of guilt on his face, he shook his head slowly.

"Speak to them some time tonight. Please?"

"Okay," He said softly.

* * *

Ethan was in the bathroom after giving Lyra a backrub, which she said was godly, later that night, he was suddenly starting to feel really nervous. He selected his home number on his Pokégear.

It rang for about five seconds before his mother picked up the phone, "Hello," came his mother Maria's voice and his pangs of guilt became even stronger.

"Mum, it's me," He said nervously, hoping his mother wouldn't be too annoyed.

"Ethan? Thank Arceus you're okay, we were so worried. Why didn't you call?" Maria said.

"I was caught up in other things," He said, feeling awful, he had caused so much worry.

"Other things?" Maria was angry now, and it showed in her voice, "Probably bouncing on top of Lyra I'll bet."

"I had a run-in with Team Rocket."

Maria let out a little squeal, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are, I'd feel so guilty if my baby boy was hurt."

Ethan felt both guilty and embarrassed, "I'm fine, I just…"

"You just…?" Maria was starting to sound worried.

"I have seven stitches in my cheek."

Maria let out another, and he could hear her telling his father.

"Ethan are you okay?" Came his father Arlind's voice.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good."

There was a short silence.

"I'm sorry," Ethan whispered.

"You're forgiven."

"Are you on speakerphone?"

"Yes," Maria said.

"Mum, don't even think of speaking about my girlfriend like that. I shag her fairly often, so what."

There was no response.

"Did you two know I was the Chosen One?" He asked softly.

Again no response.

"Did you?" He asked again.

"Yes," Maria's voice was shaky.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to find from someone I never met!" Ethan was livid, disgusted that his own parents would keep it from him, "Is there anything else I need to know? Am I the fucking king of Kalos now?"

"Ethan," Arlind's voice was shaky too, "Do you know what happens to you afterwards?"

"No."

"Well you… you…"

"I what?" Ethan snarled

"You die," Arlind and Maria could both be heard crying on the other end of the line.

Ethan's Pokégear dropped from his hand and he made no attempt to pick it up. He didn't feel upset, he felt empty, not quite believing it.

Lyra was looking worriedly at him when he walked out.

"What happened, I heard you shouting. Are you alright? Is something going…"

"I'm going to die," He cut her off, the realisation only now dawning on him. He went over and got into bed.

"I'm sure your parents won't kill you," Lyra chuckled.

"When the Chosen One has done whatever he has to do. He dies," Tears began to fill Ethan's eyes and he hugged Lyra tightly, sobbing into her neck.

Lyra wanted to say something to comfort him, but what could she say? Her boyfriend was going to die. Her best friend was going to die. She couldn't imagine life without him, she felt like she too, was going to cry, but Ethan needed her to be strong, his life was literally ending, if she collapsed and cried as well, he would drop deeper.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

**Well, Fuck.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorrow of the Dying

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 10: Sorrow of the Dying

Ethan didn't get any sleep at all that night, Lyra had fallen asleep very late and he wriggled out of her arms before getting dressed and picking up his Pokégear from the bathroom. He wrote a note and kissed her cheek before he walked out the door of the room.

It was 6:30 am and Ethan wanted to move ahead to Goldenrod City. He was going to leave Lyra behind, she wouldn't want to travel with someone who's going to die would she. He made his way to the Ilex Forest.

"Hey, Midget!"

He turned round to see Silver walking towards him. The redhead pulled out a Pokéball before Ethan stopped him.

"Let's battle in the forest, we wouldn't want to wake the whole town up, would we?" He said calmly.

_We wouldn't want to wake Lyra up, _he thought to himself.

Silver thankfully agreed and they made their way into the Ilex Forest.

They stood on either side of a clearing, staring each other down. Ethan's eyes were starting to hurt from lack of sleep, hopefully his grandparents would let him crash on the couch.

"Stand by, Gastly!" Silver shouted.

"Let's do it, Togepi!" Ethan yelled.

The two Pokémon appeared on the battlefield in a flash of light.

"Gastly, Sucker Punch!" Silver commanded.

Gastly flew towards Togepi and its tongue glowed blue. It lashed its tongue across Togepi sending it rolling towards Ethan.

"Use Metronome!" Ethan shouted.

Togepi glowed blue and it waggled its finger. The glow dissipated and Togepi opened its mouth, a large blue beam was fired towards Gastly, knocking it out instantly. The attack caused Silver to face-palm and Ethan to laugh.

"Roar of Time? Really?" Silver spluttered.

Ethan just laughed in response before withdrawing Togepi.

"Stand by, Zubat!"

Silver's next Pokémon was a Zubat. Ethan sent out Flaaffy.

"Zubat, use Swift!"

Zubat flapped its wings and fires stars at Flaaffy, who was able to block them with Thunder Wave.

"Flaaffy, use Thundershock!"

The bolt of electricity defeated Zubat in one hit.

"Stand by, Croconaw!"

Silver's Totodile had evolved and was now a larger crocodile.

"Flicker, let's go!"

Flicker jumped from his perch on Ethan's head and stared down Croconaw.

"Croconaw, Bite"

Croconaw ran at Flicker.

"Dodge and then Tackle!"

Flicker moved out of the way of Croconaw's jaws before throwing itself at the crocodile. Croconaw was taken by surprise by the attack.

"Now Ember!"

Flicker fired red-hot embers at Croconaw.

"Finish with Fire Pledge!"

Flicker stomped its foot. Pillars of flame began to make their way towards Croconaw, encircling it and merging into one, trapping it inside and burning it. When the flames disappeared Croconaw was knocked out.

"Pathetic," Silver snarled, as he withdrew Croconaw.

"They'd fight harder if you cared for them," Ethan said evenly, he wasn't in any mood to feel any animosity.

"Pokémon are tools for humans to use for their own personal gain.

Ethan shook his head.

"I heard about a boy in a black and yellow cap chasing off Team Rocket."

"So what?" Ethan said.

"I didn't think it was you, until I saw that mark on your cheek."

"So?" Ethan was keeping his cool.

"They're cowards. All of them. Beat their arses for me."

Ethan smiled and nodded.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Did you break up?"

"No."

"Did you cheat?"

"No."

"Did_ she_ cheat?"

"NO!" Ethan lost all patience, "I'm going to die, so I left her behind."

His eyes started to tear up at that sentence, Silver noticed and walked over to him. He looked up the person who stole from Elm.

"Look, I hope you can find a way to not die," Silver actually sounded caring, instead of his usual cold demeanour, "I'll need a rival to battle."

Ethan smiled and nodded, "Don't worry. I'm a tough as old boots me."

Silver nodded before walking away.

* * *

Lyra woke up and immediately noticed that Ethan was gone. She glanced around the room, seeing the note he left. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Lyra_

_I'm going to die, funny how life works out._

_I'm leaving to continue my journey, I'm leaving you behind so you don't have to worry about me. Go home or something like that, live your life the best you can without me._

_Sending all my love_

_Ethan_

Lyra started to cry. Her boyfriend, her best friend, the person she had spent all of her life so far with, had gone. All of that time they'd spent together. Did it mean nothing?

She hurriedly got dressed, hopefully he wouldn't have moved far. She sprinted out of Azalea and towards the Ilex Forest,

* * *

Ethan continued to press on through Ilex Forest. Even though it was 10:00 am, it was dark, the thick cover of leaves and branches only left a few small cracks for the sun to break through. He was slightly disappointed that Silver had been so easy to beat. He heard a twig snap behind him and turned around, an Oddish froze upon being seen and looked down Mareepishly. He turned to it and beckoned it over. He crouched down and ruffled its leaves. It cooed happily. He pulled out his Pokédex.

_Species: Oddish_

_Gender: Female_

_Moves:_

_Absorb_

_Acid_

_Poison Powder_

_Sleep Powder_

_Stun Spore_

"Hey there little girl," He said softly to it, "Why don't you join us?"

The Oddish nodded happily. Ethan pulled out a Pokéball and the Oddish eagerly pressed the button on the front, allowing itself to be captured. Ethan allowed it to walk beside him and it began conversing with Flicker.

Ethan continued walking through the dense forest until he heard a loud scream. The scream sounded familiar.

Oh shit.

Lyra.

He jolted and ran towards where the scream came from, he should've known Lyra would follow him.

He found Lyra in the forest clearing where he wiped the floor with Silver. She was being surrounded by three Parasect and an Ursaring. It let a loud roar and advanced on her.

"Flicker, Fire Pledge!"

Flicker jumped off Ethan's head and pillars of flame surrounded Ursaring, merging and burning it inside.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder!"

Oddish shook the leaves on its head and blue powder surrounded the Parasect, making them fall asleep. The Fire around Ursaring made the powder catch on fire and burn it more, knocking it out.

"Flicker, Ember on all three!"

Flicker fired embers at all three Parasect doing massive damage and knocking them out.

Lyra got up and ran to Ethan, tackling him to the floor when she tried to hug him, even when they were on the floor, she held him close and Ethan awkwardly tried to wrap his arms around her from the position he was in.

"You're not going without me again Ethan," Lyra whispered, with her head on his shoulder, "I don't care about what's going to happen to you, you're my best friend and my boyfriend, I didn't take you to bed for nothing."

Ethan smiled at her, "I'm surprised I'm still either of them."

"I don't agree with your reasons for leaving me, but I understand that things aren't going too well for you at the minute. And after all the time we've spent with each other, fourteen years of knowing each other, it'll take more than that to make me see you as anything else."

Ethan kissed her gently on the cheek, "I just don't want you to have to see it happen."

"Well, let's just act like you're not going to die so we can have a normal relationship."

"I can agree with that."

* * *

After some passionate forest sex, Ethan and Lyra decided to press on towards Goldenrod City, along the way they met another Kimono Girl. Her name was Naoko and she needed help to find her way out of the forest. Flicker was able to show her the way, but she avoided all mention of Ethan being the Chosen One.

As they were getting to the exit of the forest, Ethan's Pokégear began to ring. He answered it without checking who it was.

"Ahoy hoy," He said.

"Ethan," His mother's voice greeted his ear, "We're sorry we didn't tell you about you being the Chosen One."

"It's okay," He sighed, "I can't imagine how it must be for you, to know your son's going to die."

His mother started crying and he instantly felt guilty, he really shouldn't have said that. His father took over the phone.

"Ethan," His father started, clearly crying, "Just do us proud son, that's all we can ask."

Ethan had started crying at this point, "I'll prove that prophecy wrong, I'll live. By Arceus I'll live."

The line went dead, his parents were clearly in too much of a state to keep talking. He wrapped his arms around Lyra and sobbed into her neck for a few minutes.

* * *

They made it out of the forest without any trouble, but it was dark when they got out. They pressed on towards Goldenrod City, as they made their way there they were shouted by an old man.

"Ethan!"

Ethan looked up eagerly and ran towards where the voice came from. It was his grandfather calling him towards the family day-care. Ethan had never understood why the day-care was on Route 34, when it had originally been in New Bark Town, but he wanted to take over it when he was older.

"Hi Granddad James!" He replied happily, he had always gotten along with his grandfather, who had always been more of a father figure to him than his own father throughout much of his youth.

"Who's this lovely lady?" His grandfather chuckled as Lyra caught up with him.

"You know Lyra, granddad."

"What have you two been up to then?" James laughed even more when he noticed hickeys on Lyra's neck.

Both teens blushed a deep crimson causing James to laugh even harder, "Go inside Ethan, your grandmother would love to see you."

Ethan led Lyra inside, where his grandmother was shutting down for the day, it was late and she looked tired, but she perked up when she saw her grandson.

"Ethan, how nice it is to see you," She smiled at him and walked over to give him a hug.

Ethan returned the hug and replied with, "Hi nan."

"So this is your girlfriend," She smirked, making the couple, blush again.

"Yeah, she is," Ethan said, "You know Lyra."

"Yes I do, your best friend."

Ethan nodded and wrapped an arm around Lyra's waist.

James walked into the house and Ethan remembered why he wanted to see his grandparents in the first place.

"Nan, Granddad? Why does Dad hate Pryce?"

"This story could take some time Ethan," James sighed, "Why don't you and Lyra stay the night."

* * *

**This is going to be a fusion of game, anime and manga universes. With that said, if you can guess which anime character is in this chapter, PM me. The answer will be in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mask of Pryce

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 11: Mask of Pryce

Ethan was sitting across from his grandparents, with Lyra sitting next to him, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was huddled into his body. James wore a solemn look on his face. This obviously wasn't a story that he liked.

"You want to know about your father's journey?" James asked.

"Yes, I do," Ethan replied.

"Okay then. Where to begin? When your father was your age, he hated to be called by his first name. I probably would've done too if my first name was Arlind. He was and still is always known as Gold by anyone other than me, your grandmother and your mother. He travelled around Johto just to see the region, he didn't collect Gym Badges or anything like that.

"Someone called the Mask of Ice had kidnapped four children when they were young, two of whom would later become the first and fourth member of the Johto Elite Four."

"Will and Karen were kidnapped?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Yes. The Mask of Ice wanted to capture Celebi, a Legendary Pokémon that can travel through time, so he could go back in time and allow his Lapras to be with its parents, who were killed in an avalanche. He raised the children he kidnapped to follow his cause and to steal things that would be needed.

"Your father found out about this and fought against the Mask of Ice. The Mask of Ice levelled all of Ecruteak City except the Burned Tower and the Tin Tower, soon after he managed to capture Celebi before being chased in the time stream by your father. He fought and defeated the Mask of Ice, freeing Celebi in the process. Then the Mask of Ice showed his true identity."

The pieces clicked together in Lyra's head before Ethan's, "Pryce," She said softly.

"Indeed, the Mask of Ice was the Mahogany Town Gym Leader. Even with what he did to achieve what he wanted, your father saved him and never told anyone about it. Because of your father, Pryce is still Mahogany's Gym Leader, purely because no one knows what happened."

"Thanks for telling me Granddad. Now I know why dad never told me," Ethan said.

"What happened on your father's journey changed him forever, me and Poppy think that's why he was so awful to you when you were young."

Ethan took this in, but he didn't quite believe it. His nan and granddad could but he couldn't.

"It's nearly 1:00 am, you two should stay the night. You know how to sort out the sofa don't you Ethan?"

Ethan nodded.

"Well then, I bid you goodnight."

As his granddad walked up the stairs he stopped, "Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm the Chosen One."

James gave him a sorrowful look, apparently knowing what it entails and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Ethan and Lyra were lying awake on the sofa bed. Ethan couldn't sleep and Lyra was staying awake with him.

"What's wrong Ethan?" She asked.

"How many people will me being the Chosen One hurt?"

"Many. But we agreed to act like nothing was going to happen, so we could have a normal relationship."

"I know."

"Now get some rest, we're off to Goldenrod tomorrow."

* * *

Lyra woke up in a dense, snow covered forest. She was able to see a red trail in the snow, hoping that it wasn't blood, or that a Pokémon was on their period, she followed it. The trail stopped underneath a tree, where there was blood dripping onto the floor. She looked up and screamed, what she saw in the tree was the most horrific thing she had seen. It was a human corpse, with deep gashes all over its face and an arm and a leg only just attached to the body by a thread of skin. And to make matters worse…

It was Ethan.

Seeing her boyfriend's mutilated corpse sapped all the energy from her legs, her knees buckled as she started to sob. Looking further up the tree she saw the silhouettes of Ho-oh and Lugia. She could hear a voice in her head that wasn't her own.

_The Chosen One must die_

* * *

"Lyra!"

Lyra woke with a start, seeing worry-filled amber eyes meeting her own chocolate brown ones. It was only a dream.

Thank Arceus.

It didn't stop her from collapsing onto Ethan's chest and bawling.

"Lyra, are you ok?" Ethan asked worriedly, "You were thrashing around and screaming in your sleep."

"The nightmare," She sobbed, "It was awful."

She described the nightmare to him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He would normally say that it was only a dream, but, as Lyra noticed, he didn't this time. He was going to die, and neither of them knew how. It was a distinct possibility.

He kissed her temple softly and then rested her head on his shoulder, she reached up and started to play with his fringe. They lay in silence until the sun rose, lack of sleep was starting to take its toll. They were both extremely tired but couldn't sleep.

James came down the stairs and saw them just lying together, he went into the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast. He made them both toast before walking back into the living room and giving it to them. He then sat in his armchair.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Why not? Ethan sleeps like a baby."

Ethan went slightly red and Lyra chuckled, before they described the nightmare to James. His eyes widened.

"Jirachi Christ!" He gasped.

"That's what I said," Ethan said, "Why has it been prophesised that I'll die?"

James thought for a while, "Maybe you won't."

"What?"

"Maybe you won't."

"Why?"

"I was taught this in school '_The birds will never turn their back on those that help them_'. At the same time though, maybe you will. The Kimono Girls told all of the people who care about you the prophecy. They never mentioned you surviving, only dying. Maybe it's your destiny to die, if so, as much as it pains me to say this, we may have to deal with it."

* * *

**James is Jimmy from the Pokémon Chronicles episode 'The Legend of Thunder!'. Ethan's father is Gold from the ****Pokémon Adventures Manga, but with changed details such as some different Pokémon, no ****Pokédex** and there was no Crystal or Silver when he was travelling._  
_

******Just to make this clear, Fairy-type ****Pokémon are only found in Kalos, anything from before Gen 6 that was changed to Fairy in Gen 6 is its old type in other regions. Ethan's Togepi is Normal-type not Fairy-Type.**


	12. Chapter 12: Colours of Goldenrod

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 12: Colours of Goldenrod

Ethan led Lyra through the entrance of Goldenrod City, receiving a text as he did so.

_People we know are in Goldenrod – Mum_

Ethan shrugged the message off, he had no idea who it would be so why he should care at this moment in time. Especially when his girlfriend was looking at him with a look that said '_kiss me_' and he was always happy to oblige.

Ethan, whilst he had been to his grandparents' day-care often, had never been to Goldenrod City. Because he was from a small, rural town, he was amazed by the amount of tall buildings and the neon signs. New Bark Town had nothing like this, it didn't even have a hospital, you would have to go to Cherrygrove City to find the nearest one. He had gone to school in Violet City, where there was a large tower, but it was the only relatively tall building there.

Goldenrod had a Department Store and a Radio Tower, both of which were very tall buildings and a Game Corner that was huge. It was also right next to a river.

They were passing the Pokémon Centre when they passed three girls who were glued to their Pokégears.

"Hey, look at that girl over there," One of them said, pointing at Lyra, "What is with what she's wearing?"

"Only sluts wear shorts that are that short," Another said.

"She looks like a seven-year-old," The third said.

Lyra was a very sensitive person and she could feel her eyes tearing up, she didn't want the three girls to see her crying so she ran off, leaving Ethan behind.

"Lyra!" He shouted as he tried to grab her arm as she ran off, but he missed and she disappeared into the crowd of people in the city, "Wait!"

He was looking for some time when he eventually found her sitting on a bench that was looking out onto the river. She was playing with Petal's leaf and looking down at her shoes. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around pulling her close to himself.

"You know, none of it's true," He said softly, "You don't look like a seven-year-old and you don't look like a slut."

"I'm too sensitive," Lyra moaned, "I'm pathetic."

"Don't let me ever hear you put yourself down again," Ethan said, "Who cares if you're really sensitive? I haven't cared for fourteen years, because you're a great person who I'm glad to have as my girlfriend and my best friend."

"Thank you," Lyra smiled, before kissing him.

"Why don't we go get lunch?" He suggested when they broke apart and as if to plead with Lyra, his stomach made a low growling noise.

"Okay then," She smiled, "As long as it's McDonald's."

* * *

Ethan led Lyra to the nearest McDonald's with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. They ordered their food and started to look for a seat when they heard a shout.

"Hey Ethan!"

Ethan smiled when he saw his four friends from Kanto sitting at a table. He lead Lyra over to them and sat down next to them.

"What brings you four out here?" He asked.

"Team Rocket," A boy who was a bit older than Ethan and wearing a red cap answered.

"We thought we'd come and take them out," Another boy, who was the same age as the one in the red cap, with brown spiky hair said.

"Have you seen them?" A girl with brown hair asked.

"What happened to your cheek?" Another girl with blonde hair asked.

"I'll answer in a second," Ethan said, "But first I'd like you to meet my girlfriend and best friend, Lyra."

"Hey," Lyra smiled.

"I'm Red," The boy with the red cap said.

"I'm Blue," Said the boy with spiky hair.

"My name's Leaf," Said the brunette.

"Yellow," The blonde smiled.

"Now, onto my cheek," Ethan said before sipping his strawberry milkshake, "We had an encounter with Team Rocket in Azalea Town, an executive called Proton cut my cheek open with a butterfly knife. It has seven stitches."

"Shit," Blue said, "Did he do anything else?"

"No, Flicker Tackled him," Ethan replied, before giving Flicker one of his chips.

"Ethan," Lyra said, "How did you meet the two most recent Champions of Kanto?"

"His mum used to live in Pallet like our parents," Yellow explained, "He used to come with her whenever she came to visit relatives."

"He wandered off once and stumbled across Red and Blue battling, instead of pushing him away they were friendly to him and so they became friends and then he was introduced to us," Leaf finished.

"How are Pika and Yue by the way?" Ethan asked.

"They're fine," Red said, "See for yourself."

He pointed under the table where a Pikachu and an Umbreon were sleeping.

"Wiggly's in the kid's play area," Leaf said.

"Chuchu's with her," Yellow said.

"I've gotta enjoy this while it lasts," Ethan said whilst folding his arms, "It probably won't be long."

As he said this, Lyra noticeably held him tighter.

"Why?" Blue asked, "Ethan have you got cancer or something?"

Ethan explained to them about being the Chosen One and what it entailed. When he had finished the four Kantonians all wore solemn expressions.

"That's awful," Yellow said.

"It'll be tough, knowing that Goldy-boy won't be around," Leaf sighed.

"You'll still have us though," Blue said, as he gave Ethan a thumbs up.

"We'll stay with you until the bitter end," Red smiled.

Ethan only nodded in response.

"Hey Ethan, Why don't you tell us about the times of your life you treasure most? Nothing wrong with taking a trip down memory lane if you're gonna kick the bucket soon," Leaf suggested, trying to lighten the mood, "So why don't you tell us about the one time you treasure most?"

Ethan finally spoke after thinking about it for a while, "Our first kiss."

"Why?" Leaf asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Because it was the first time I ever had the balls to do anything about my feelings for Lyra for two years, because I finally showed Lyra how I truly feel."

Blue made a gagging noise, Yellow slapped him on the back of his head.

"It could also be our first time though," Ethan added on.

"First time? You mean…" Red began.

"Sex," Ethan confirmed his suspicions, "We did it in our play area from when we were young, a clearing in the woods around New Bark Town which we call The Grove. I didn't realise what I'd actually done until we'd finished and were just lying under the stars naked. I remember turning my head to look at Lyra at same she did to look at me and just feeling immensely happy. It was clumsy, it was hesitant and looking back, it could have been better, but it was special and no other bonk, no matter how great it is, can compare to how special our first time was."

"That was sickeningly cute for a sex story," Leaf laughed.

"If any of you have done before with someone who you're in love with you'll know what I mean. Speaking of which, how many of you four are virgins."

All of them, even ladies' man Blue, raised their hand.

"You got beaten to a bonk by someone three years or in Yellow's case two years, younger than you," Ethan laughed, before kissing Lyra, "You guys should work on getting into a relationship."

"Why is that?" Yellow asked, "Why should we get into a relationship."

"Because, if you're with someone you love like me, it's the best feeling in the world. You'll always have someone to talk to when you're upset, someone who's willing to put up with you if you're not having one of your better days, someone who always makes you feel wanted, someone who just the sight of them makes you the happiest person in the world and who's always willing to cuddle with you. I love cuddling."

As if to demonstrate his point he wrapped his arms around Lyra and held her close.

"I think you like it more than me," Lyra chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder.

They went to catching up on what had been happening in their live since the last met up, Leaf offered to help Ethan teach Flicker a new move ahead of his Gym Battle with Whitney, he accepted and decided to battle Whitney a day later than intended.

* * *

"Lyra, I need to open the window," Ethan said, but his girlfriend refused.

"Please stay with me Ethan," Lyra wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend, wanting some after sex cuddling.

"Lyra, it's too hot and stuffy in here," He argued, but Lyra brought out a girl's secret weapon…

...The Lillipuppy eyes.

"Alright then," He smiled, ceasing any resistance against his girlfriend. Instead he wrapped his arms around her naked body and kissed her gently, before burying his face in her neck.

Lyra got Petal to open the window with Vine Whip before speaking.

"Ethaaaaan?" She dragged out his name like a young girl.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always leave hickeys on my neck?" She asked, "People can guess what we're up to and it can be awkward when someone points it out."

"It's a sign to others," He said, nuzzling her neck, "It shows people that you're taken, that you're mine, besides it's better than the other way to do that."

"Which is…?"

"Pissing all over you."

"If you do that I'll tie a knot in your cock so you can't piss at all."

Lyra chuckled as she felt Ethan cringe next to her.


	13. Chapter 13: Seeing Stars

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 13: Seeing Stars

"WAKE UP ETHAN!"

Ethan and Lyra both jolted awake upon hearing the shout, Ethan turned his head to look at the clock which read 5:50 am, it was still dark outside. He could see Lyra blushing furiously and hugging her body self-consciously due to the lack of clothing on both of them.

"Arceusdammit Leaf! It isn't even six yet!" Ethan shouted whilst throwing his pillow at Leaf, who caught it and threw it back in one motion, hitting Ethan in the face.

"Don't you want to train Ethan?" Leaf smirked.

He slumped back on the bed and groaned. As someone who could easily sleep away a morning, he was extremely irritated with being woken up so early.

"Just get out so we can get dressed," Lyra glared at him, "So _I_ can get dressed."

Leaf laughed and left the room, leaving behind and annoyed Ethan and a flustered Lyra.

Ethan got up and got in the shower, letting the warm water wash over his body. When he emerged fully dressed twenty minutes later, he saw Lyra wearing his black T-shirt from the night before.

"I didn't know you liked my shirts," He smirked.

"They're comfy shirts," She replied.

"Go back to sleep," He said, before he gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Or you can come with me, I'm going to spend the rest of the day sleeping anyway."

"I think I'll stay in bed," Lyra said, much to Ethan's visible disappointment, "I would come with you, but I'm feeling a bit sore downstairs."

"I wasn't rough was I?" Ethan hated rough sex and he hated hurting Lyra.

"No, but you were a bit rougher than normal."

Ethan gave her another kiss before he went to get his breakfast, he ate quickly with Leaf screaming down his ear telling him to hurry up.

* * *

When they were standing on opposite sides of the Pokémon Centre's practice arena, Ethan was nearly falling asleep. It was still dark and it was also quite cold.

"Go, Sandslash!" Leaf called out the Pokémon she was going to be helping train Flicker with. It was a large mouse with spines on its back and large claws.

"What move are you teaching us?" Ethan asked.

"I'll tell you after you run ten laps of the battlefield."

Ethan huffed but still ran. He finished in twenty minutes, he had always been a fast runner. The sun was only just rising when he finished. He was even more tired than before and he felt envious of Lyra.

"Now do twenty press-ups," Leaf smirked.

Ethan glared at her, but did what he was told.

After he finished the press-ups, Leaf said they could finally learn a new move.

"Ethan, I'm going to teach Flicker Swift."

"Cool. Now why did you make me run ten laps around the battlefield?"

"I felt like fucking with you."

"One. You're a bitch. Two. I don't fuck with anyone other than Lyra."

"I said fucking with you, not fucking you. Now let's get started. Flicker, watch. Sandslash, Swift!"

Stars were fired from Sandslash's mouth into a target in the middle of the battlefield.

"Try it now."

"You ready Flicker?" Ethan asked his long-time partner, who nodded in response, "Flicker, use Swift!"

Nothing happened.

They were practicing for two hours, with the only result being a single star released from Flicker's mouth.

"Let try again Flicker," Ethan wasn't giving up, "Use, Swift!"

This time Flicker was able to fire a steady stream of stars.

"Nice one buddy," Ethan smiled as Flicker jumped into his arms, "Try again."

Another stream of stars.

"Great job Flicker!" Leaf shouted from the other side of the field, "Ethan! I'm going to teach Flicker another move. Go, Ninetales!"

A cream coloured fox with nine tails was released from the ball.

"I'm going to teach Flicker Extrasensory."

Flicker let out a squeak.

"Flicker says, how will he do that?" Ethan translated.

"Watch Ninetales."

Ninetales concentrated on one of the targets and soon both Ninetales and the target glowed red, after half a second the target exploded.

They were practising for half an hour until Flicker was able to successfully use Extrasensory.

"Hey Ethan! Why don't we have a battle? One on one."

"Alright then. Go, Flicker!"

"Wiggly, You're up!" Leaf shouted, without throwing a Pokéball, A Wigglytuff floated around the corner of the building and landed on the battlefield before Leaf recalled Ninetales.

"Flicker, Swift!" Ethan shouted.

"Wiggly, Hyper Voice!" Leaf shouted.

Wiggly screamed, making waves of energy come from its mouth. The energy blasted away the stars.

"Flicker, Fire Pledge!"

Flicker stomped on the ground, making pillars of flame move towards Wiggly, encircling it and merging into one. When the flames dissipated, Wiggly was standing, having not taken much damage, proving how much stronger it was.

"Extrasensory Flicker!"

Extrasensory didn't do much damage either.

"Sing!" Leaf shouted.

Wiggly began to sing a calming tune that put Flicker to sleep.

"Now, Wake-Up Slap!"

Wiggly slapped Flicker hard across the face, sending it sprawling across the arena.

"Hyper Beam!"

Wiggly fired a beam of yellow energy at Flicker which exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared, Flicker was lying in the bottom of a crater, knocked out.

"Flicker!" Ethan ran to the crater where Flicker was lying. He picked Flicker up and cradled it in his arms like a new-born baby.

Flicker squeaked quietly.

"You were great Flicker, don't worry about it," Ethan smiled at his Cyndaquil, who gave him a small smile back.

Ethan climbed out the crater, he saw Leaf walking over to him when he was sitting on the battlefield.

"Good battle Ethan," Leaf smiled, offering him a handshake that he accepted, "You were great Flicker."

"I need to take Flicker to the nurse," Ethan said, "We just got wrecked."

As he said that he heard a pitiful squeak, it was coming from the hedges lining the battlefield. He walked over to the hedge to see what was in there and saw a blue tadpole Pokémon with a black spiral on its belly. He pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

_Species: Poliwag_

_Gender: Male_

_Moves:_

_Water Gun_

_Hypnosis_

_Bubble_

_Double Slap_

_Headbutt_

The Poliwag was injured and clearly afraid of Ethan, he reached his arm out to pet it and it backed away. He was eventually able to pet it gently on its head. Flicker moved to its perch on Ethan's head and the Poliwag allowed him to pick it up.

He took both Pokémon to the nurse and asked her to see if the Poliwag had an owner, he sat in the waiting room for Flicker and Poliwag to be healed.

* * *

Lyra woke up at 8:30, after having a shower and getting dressed she went to have breakfast. When she went out onto the battlefield to find Ethan and Leaf, she saw that they weren't there, she searched the whole Pokémon Centre until she found them in the waiting room, Leaf was reading a book and Ethan was dozing peacefully. As she walked closer to them, she could hear his quiet snores. When Lyra sat down with them, Leaf didn't even look up from her book and Ethan was in dreamland.

Eventually Leaf put her book down and jumped when she saw Lyra.

"When did you get there?" She asked.

"About two minutes ago," Lyra replied.

The two didn't have much to talk about for the next few minutes until they heard the nurse's voice over the tannoy.

"Ethan Gold, your Pokémon can be collected."

Ethan jolted awake and walked up to the counter to collect his Pokémon. Flicker took its usual place on Ethan's head.

"Oh yes Ethan, Poliwag doesn't have a registered owner," The nurse said to him.

"Okay then, do you want to come with me?" He asked the Poliwag, who squeaked happily in response. He held out his Lure Ball and Poliwag happily pressed the button in the middle of it, letting itself be captured.

"Now then, I'm off to bed for a few hours." Ethan said, before sprinting up to his room.

* * *

**Extrasensory is an egg move for Cyndaquil in Heartgold and Soulsilver. Pokémon in this fanfic can learn more than four moves at once and can learn moves they could learn in games before Gen 6, so that's why Cyndaquil is able to learn Extrasensory.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Battles Down Udder

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 14: Battles Down Udder

Ethan woke up just before lunchtime, the Kanto quartet decided they would wait and watch Ethan's Gym Battle, so after they had lunch they made their way to the Gym. Ethan was annoyed to find that the Gym Leader wasn't in, she was at the Radio Tower. So the group of six made their way there, when they entered the Radio Tower they saw a girl with pink hair standing at the reception desk and looking very annoyed.

"You know I got that question right," The girl said.

"I'm afraid not," The receptionist replied, "You got the question wrong."

"What question?" Ethan asked as he walked over.

"If you answer the question asked correctly, you win a radio card," The receptionist explained.

"Okay then, shoot."

"Kurt from Azalea Town uses Apricots in Pokéballs. True or False?"

"False, he uses Apricorns."

"Correct," The receptionist smiled, "You win this radio card for your Pokégear."

Ethan to the blue card from the receptionist and inserted it into the Pokégear.

"Sweet."

The girl with pink hair turned to him, "Hey, I was certain that… Arceus you're short."

Ethan blushed a deep crimson.

"Anyway, my name's Whitney, the Gym Leader of Goldenrod. If you're looking for a Gym challenge follow me to the Gym, we'll battle now."

* * *

Whitney led them back to the Gym where she took her place on one side of the battlefield, Ethan stood on the other, the sign outside the Gym had said that Whitney was a Normal-type Gym Leader. Each trainer could chose two Pokémon to battle.

"Shine on, Clefairy!" Whitney threw her Pokéball, a pink fairy-like Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"Let's do it Oddish!" Ethan shouted.

His weed Pokémon appeared on the field. It immediately threw two leaves at Clefairy, hitting and doing damage.

"Oddish apparently taught itself Razor Leaf," Ethan laughed, as Oddish turned to him and chirped happily.

"Clefairy, Wake-Up Slap!" Whitney ordered.

"Dodge Oddish!" Ethan commanded.

Clefairy moved in to attack Oddish, who was able to jump over it.

"Now use Acid!"

Oddish shot a large glob of yellow acid at Clefairy, who was unable to dodge.

"Clefairy!" Whitney shouted out in concern.

"Now use Stun Spore!"

Yellow powder came from Oddish's leaves and covered Clefairy, who was unable to move.

"Clefairy's a sitting duck now Whitney!" Ethan smirked.

"Clefairy no."

"Does it not have any long range moves?"

"Clefairy, Metronome!"

Clefairy waggled its finger, after doing so its arm glowed purple. It swung its arm through the air, making a purple crescent that went flying towards Oddish, it hit and caused massive damage.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID IT USE SPACIAL REND!" Ethan shouted incredulously, to which Whitney giggled.

"Oddish, use Razor Leaf!" Ethan ordered, getting over his shock rather quickly.

Oddish shot two leaves at Clefairy, both of them hit, sending Clefairy flying.

"Now Absorb!"

Oddish fired a red beam from its head, which hit Clefairy and restored energy to Oddish, whilst knocking out Clefairy in the process.

"Clefairy, return," Whitney recalled Clefairy with two big tears in her eyes.

"Shine on, Mil-Mil!"

A large, pink cow Pokémon was sent onto the field- A Miltank.

"Oddish, Poison Powder!" Ethan shouted.

Oddish sent purple powder towards Mil-Mil.

"Use Gyro Ball!" Whitney shouted.

Mil-Mil curled into a ball and began to spin with white light surrounding it. It blew away the powder and slammed on top of Oddish, pushing into the ground and knocking it out.

Ethan ran onto the battlefield and picked up Oddish, cradling it in his arms. It looked at him and chirped sadly.

"Don't worry," He smiled at it, "You were great for your Gym Battle debut."

Oddish smiled up at him as he walked to the stands where his friends were sitting. He handed it to Lyra who laid it on her lap.

"Don't worry I'll win," He grinned as he held out a fist to Oddish, who tapped it with its foot because it had no arms.

He walked back to his corner and faced a confused Whitney.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oddish fought well, it deserves to watch the end of the match," He answered, "Go, Poliwag!"

Ethan's brand new Pokémon appeared on the field.

"WHAT?" Leaf shouted, "He only got that today."

"Poliwag!" Ethan shouted at the Pokémon, "It's your first battle, so just try your best!"

Poliwag chirped happily in response.

"Use Water Gun!"

Poliwag fired a stream of water at Mil-Mil, which hit it right in the face.

"Now, Bubble!"

Poliwag fired bubbles at Mil-Mil.

"Rollout!"

Mil-Mil curled into a ball and rolled towards Poliwag, the bubbles bounced off it harmlessly and it slammed into Poliwag.

"No, Poliwag!" Ethan shouted.

Mil-Mil made a U-turn and slammed into Poliwag, doing more damage.

"Rollout doubles in power each time it gets used," Whitney explained, "Not good for a Pokémon who hasn't battled with you yet."

"Poliwag, use Water Gun on the ground right below you!" Ethan shouted.

Poliwag did as it was instructed and was sent up into the air, over the incoming Mil-Mil.

"Keep going Poliwag!"

Poliwag kept firing water at the ground.

"What's he doing?" Leaf asked from the stands.

Red looked at the ground where Poliwag was firing water.

"Look. He's getting Poliwag to make a hole in the ground. From where Whitney is, she won't see it."

"Stop Poliwag!"

Poliwag let itself fall and landed just behind the hole.

"Mil-Mil, Rollout!" Whitney ordered.

Mil-Mil sped towards Poliwag, but it hit the hole and went above it instead.

"Now Water Gun up!"

Poliwag hit Mil-Mil and sent it up. Mil-Mil eventually hit the ceiling, at that point Poliwag stopped using Water Gun and Mil-Mil fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Great job Poliwag!" Ethan ran towards the Pokémon, it jumped into his arms and he hugged it happily, "Not bad for a first battle buddy."

Poliwag squeaked happily.

"Return, Mil-Mil." Whitney recalled Mil-Mil and stood in place.

Ethan walked over to her, "Hey Whitney, can I have my badge?"

Whitney started crying, "No, you're a meanie!"

"You're supposed to give me a badge."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Whitney soon calmed down, "Here's your Plain Badge."

"Thanks Whitney," Ethan smiled and put it in his badge case.

"Maybe we should meet up sometime," Whitney smiled, "I've always liked small guys."

"Wha?"

"I'm asking you out."

"Oh. Sorry Whitney, I'm taken."

As if to illustrate his point Lyra tackled him.

"See you later Whitney!" He shouted as Lyra dragged him out the Gym.

* * *

"So where are you guys off to next?" Ethan asked the Kantonians when they were sitting in his and Lyra's room in the Pokémon Centre with three large Pizzas in front of them.

"We're off to Olivine City," Red answered.

"Why don't you travel with us to Ecruteak City?" Ethan proposed, "It's on the way, we'll stop in Ecruteak for my Gym Battle and you guys can continue to Olivine."

"Yeah, okay then," Blue agreed.

"Now then Ethan," Leaf glared at him, "After all our training, why didn't you use Flicker?"

"It was a split-second decision," Ethan answered, "Besides it isn't like it was a waste. Team Rocket will most likely be after me, and if you would look at my cheek, my Pokémon will need to be the strongest they can be."

"You know I can get rid of that scar with my healing powers," Yellow said.

"I know, I just want a story to tell my kids when I'm older.

"Anyway," Red said, "Why don't you tell us how you got the idea to do what you did with Poliwag."

"It was originally just a dodge move," Ethan explained, "I just decided I could use it in a different way than I was originally planning."

"You have talent kid," Blue said, "Keep going and you could be one of the greats."

Ethan went a faint shade of pink at being compared to great trainers, "I just battle for fun."

"Most people do."

"Do you want to make a living from battling?" Red asked.

"No, I want to take over my grandparents' day-care."

"So, an eventual Pokémon Breeder."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"We'll have to send you our Pokémon when you get there," Yellow smiled.

"Who'll be the Day-care Lady then, Ethan?" Leaf smirked, raising her eyebrows and nudging him, jerking her head in the direction of Lyra. Ethan and Lyra both blushed bright red at Leaf's suggestion.

"Uh… well… I… I… uh," Ethan stammered.

The Kantonians all burst out laughing.

"Well done Ethan, stammer like a fool," Leaf laughed.

Ethan grumbled in response.

* * *

**Remember that Fairy-types are only in Kalos, so Clefairy is a Normal-type in Johto**


	15. Chapter 15: Battles in the National Park

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 15: Battles in the National Park

Ethan woke up in the morning feeling really happy for no apparent reason. Maybe it was because he now had five Pokémon, maybe it was because he had just won his third badge or maybe it was just because his sleeping girlfriend was wrapped around him after his 'reward' for beating Whitney.

That was probably it.

Ethan smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, he held her even closer than she was when he woke up. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't wake her, even though she had asked him to the night before. Lyra liked to be up early, and she asked him every night to wake her in the morning if he woke up before her.

Seeing Lyra wrapped around him caused him to make a decision. He would prove the prophecy wrong. He had said that to his parents, but he had never believed that he could do it. But knowing about all the people that would miss him if he died, he would prove it wrong. How he would do that, he didn't know, but he would.

He could feel Lyra stirring against him and he wrapped his other arm around her. She woke up and he pulled her up onto his chest. She pressed her lips to his and he took her face in his hands and kissed her back more fervently than she expected.

"Ethan, you should have woken me up when you woke up," Lyra smirked.

"I couldn't, you looked so peaceful." Ethan grinned.

"Well maybe I should cut down on our 'bed time'," She threatened playfully.

"Please don't," He said in mock protest, "You know it's only because I love you."

"What time is it?" Lyra asked, "We have to be ready to go by ten."

"6:45," He smirked, "It shouldn't take that long to get ready."

"Are you trying to say something?" Lyra smirked as well, she knew what he wanted.

"You know damn well what I'm saying," Ethan said as he rolled them over so he was on top, "You know I go on top."

* * *

Ethan smothered Lyra in kisses and nuzzles as she lay trying to catch her breath. When she managed to catch her breath she settled back into his body, letting him continue to show his affection. After five minutes she tried to get up to get in the shower. Ethan however, had other ideas and tightened his hold on her.

"Stay with me Lyra," He pleaded with a slightly upset tone in voice.

Lyra caught this and settled back into his body. Ethan looked at her happily and snuggled close to her.

"You're being very affectionate," She said, she knew he loved to cuddle, but he normally just let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just feeling really good today," He said, "Just ten more minutes, I just wanna spend some time with you."

"You're such a big softie," She giggled.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really, you just love to show affection though."

"I like to receive it too."

As if to make his point clear he kissed her and she willingly returned it.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to get up now," Lyra said, but she clearly didn't want to.

* * *

Ethan and Lyra were five minutes late, much to the impatient Blue's annoyance.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"Sorry, we had things we needed to take care of," Ethan's excuse was poor and his faint blush gave what they had been doing away.

"What, shagging each other senseless?" Leaf smirked, making both Ethan and Lyra go a deep crimson, "Lyra's pretty loud."

Lyra blushed darker and looked up at the sky as if to pray to Arceus. The sky was covered with a layer of grey clouds that looked like they were about to drop a ton of water on the people below.

They had just got to Route 35 when the heavens opened. Route 35 was a short route, with thick grass up on a ledge, there was a small pond in the middle of the route and the path curved around it.

Flicker hid away from the water in Ethan's hood. The six started to run towards the entrance way to the National Park. Ethan was leading the group because he was the fastest, but he froze when he heard a loud rumble of thunder. Blue wasn't paying too much attention to where he was going and bumped into him, falling to the ground.

"Ethan, come on!" Blue shouted, rather annoyed.

"He's astraphobic," Lyra explained, "He's terrified of thunderstorms."

Ethan's eyes started to tear up, but he wouldn't move. Red lifted him up over his shoulder as there was a flash of lightning and carried him to the entranceway where he put him down out of the rain. Ethan moved over to a bench, but instead of sitting on it, he sat under it and curled into a ball. Flicker moved out of Ethan's hood and on to his lap as Lyra came to check on him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly.

Ethan patted the ground beside him and Lyra sat next to him, he leaned over to her and sobbed out of fear into her shoulder as she whispered words of reassurance to him. He let out a pathetic squeak and hugged her tighter when there was another crash of thunder.

"Shhhh," Lyra whispered, "I'll keep you safe."

"Please," Ethan managed to choke out.

Lyra kissed him gently on the forehead as he quaked with fear. Although he was petrified, Lyra was a reassuring presence to him, she was someone who was willing to stay with him during storms.

* * *

Eventually the storm stopped and Ethan calmed down. He didn't let go of her hand though as they walked through the National Park. The National Park was very large and trainers liked to battle there. They just had to be careful of the fountain in the middle. Grass was grown in the shape of a Pokéball with paths in between.

"Short Stack and Dungarees, fancy seeing you two here!"

Ethan turned round to see the large frame of his old school bully Khoury Smith walking over to the six.

"So Short Stack, how's your arm?" Khoury sneered.

"How is it on the Sex Offender Register?" Ethan smirked, making a vein pop out of Khoury's forehead.

"How about we have a battle Ethan?" Khoury asked.

"Fine, you've never been able to beat me, Flicker always beat your Drowzee."

"Well how about we don't use Trunks or your Cyndaquil?"

"Alright then," Ethan threw a Pokéball and brought out Togepi.

Khoury brought out an Ekans.

"The rules are one vs one," Khoury explained, "First Pokémon to faint loses."

"Fine by me," Ethan replied.

The two trainers took their positions on opposite sides of the park.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Khoury shouted.

Ekans opened its mouth and fired purple darts at Togepi. The darts hit Togepi and popped on contact.

"Togepi, Extrasensory!" Ethan commanded.

Togepi glowed red and focused on Ekans. Ekans soon began to glow red as well before writhing in pain.

"Ekans, Bite!"

Ekans lunged towards Togepi and bit down on its body.

"Togepi, Metronome!"

Togepi waggled its fingers. Eventually it used Teleport to get out of Ekans' jaws.

"Now, Extrasensory!"

Togepi used another Extrasensory attack causing massive damage to Ekans.

"Ekans, Wrap!"

Ekans coiled its body around Togepi and began to squeeze. Togepi's face started to go a faint tinge of purple after quite some time being squeeze.

"Khoury," Ethan shouted, "Call Ekans off, Togepi can't breathe!"

Khoury laughed, "Going to give up Ethan? I would have expected nothing less."

"Togepi return!" Ethan held up Togepi's Pokéball and tried to recall it, but Togepi fired a glare at Ethan and squeaked indignantly.

Flicker translated for Ethan, Togepi wanted to stay in battle and wasn't going to be recalled.

"Let's do it then Togepi!" Ethan shouted to the Pokémon.

Togepi nodded before glowing a bright white. Its neck grew and its arms lengthened slightly. It grew small wings on its back.

Togepi had evolved into Togetic.

Togetic made a large white ball of energy in between its arms. It fired the ball at Ekans and knocked it out.

Ethan ran to Togetic and hugged it.

"You evolved into Togetic and learned Ancient Power, nice job."

Khoury had already sulked off. Ethan was being congratulated by his five friends.

* * *

Eventually they decided to camp out for the night because it started to get dark. They became incredibly quiet, only talking to each other in whispers.

Red looked around their campsite, Blue was flirting with Leaf, who was shooting him down spectacularly, Yellow was petting her Pikachu, Chuchu. Ethan and Lyra were sharing a sleeping bag and were tracing shapes in the stars, even though neither of them knew any constellations. Red lay back and enjoyed the quiet with Pika sleeping on his belly. He thought back to Ethan's battle with Khoury, he remembered thinking about destroying that kid for being too ruthless, his Ekans was choking Togepi until it evolved and he seemed to enjoy it. Something wasn't right about that kid and Ethan would have to be careful.

* * *

**Readers please PM me ideas of what I should make Lyra's sixth Pokémon, I know what her next two will be just not the sixth. It must be in the Johto Regional Pokédex and it can't be a Legendary or a starter.**


	16. Chapter 16: Two Captures, One Day

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 16: Two Captures, One Day

Yellow woke up before anyone else the next morning. Leaf had moved to the other side of their campsite because she got annoyed with Blue's flirting, Red was snoring loudly with Pika still on his belly. Lyra must have gotten cold during the night, because she was wrapped in Ethan's hoodie, the owner of the hoodie was holding her close as he snored quietly.

Yellow began to scratch Chuchu behind the ears. The yellow mouse was sleeping, its trainer was always up early, for a different reason each time.

She was fully rested.

She wasn't tired.

She was fantasising about Red.

Where did _that_ come from. Yellow definitely felt nothing like that for Red. He was brave and stoic, he was recognised as the best trainer in the world, having been only the fourth person to win the Pokémon League in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos ever. He had a close bond with each of his Pokémon and was very protective of his friends, but she only liked him as a friend.

Who was she kidding? Of course she liked Red that way. Whenever she saw Ethan and Lyra, she wished that she and Red were like that.

Speaking of those two, they were awake, and Lyra was being smothered in kisses and nuzzles from the boy who was so obviously in love with her. Yellow smiled at the annoyed look on Lyra's face when Leaf yelled at them to stop. Ethan shot a glare at Leaf before Lyra pulled him into a kiss, tongues and all.

Blue was trying to get Leaf to do the same thing with him.

Eventually they left their campsite, which was on Route 36. Route 36 linked Goldenrod City, Ecruteak City and Violet City. Sadly they couldn't continue to Ecruteak City because an odd tree was blocking the way.

"Why is there a random tree here?" Blue asked, clearly miffed.

"It's _not_ a tree," Ethan said, pulling out a Lure ball, "It's a Sudowoodo, a Pokémon that disguises itself as a tree to avoid being attacked. If you spray it with water, like I'm about to do with Poliwag, it should try to flee."

"Ethan, stop," Lyra said, holding his arm so he didn't throw Poliwag's Lure Ball, "I want to catch this thing."

"Go ahead."

Lyra called out Marill and ordered it to use Water Gun on Sudowoodo, the tree Pokémon jumped out of the ground and looked angrily at Lyra.

"Be careful with Marill," Ethan said, "She hasn't done much since the Slowpoke Well."

Marill opened its mouth and fired a stream of bubbles at Sudowoodo.

"Marill learned Bubble Beam," Lyra said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Blue said sarcastically, earning a glare from Ethan.

Sudowoodo conjured a rock and threw it at Marill, luckily Marill was just able to jump over it.

"Water Gun!" Lyra ordered.

Marill fired a stream of water at Sudowoodo, pushing it back.

"Go, Pokéball!" Lyra threw a Pokéball at Sudowoodo and the 'tree' was sucked into it. The Pokéball wiggled three times before it made a clicking noise.

Lyra called Sudowoodo out of its Pokéball before she scanned it with her pale blue Pokédex.

_Species: Sudowoodo_

_Gender: Male_

_Moves:_

_Rock Throw_

_Low Kick_

_Flail_

_Mimic_

Lyra petted it on the side of its body and it warmed to her touch.

"So now you have Petal, Marill, Butterfree and Sudowoodo," Ethan said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna need you to help me train again soon," She replied.

"Gladly," He was about to catch her lips with his own when Leaf interrupted.

"Alright Love-Pidgeys, let's go!"

Ethan sighed and settled for a slight peck on the lips before leading the group towards Route 37 with an arm still wrapped around Lyra's waist.

When they got there, an old man with robes was looking fearful.

"What's wrong Gramps?" Ethan asked as they walked past.

"I can't find my Dratini," The old man said, "It knows Extreme Speed, so it's very valuable and someone could steal it."

"I'll help you find it," Ethan smiled.

"Thank you, young child," The old man said, "It won't have gotten too far, it won't do that. It just likes to play Hide-and-seek."

Ethan spent an hour looking for the Dratini, until Flicker started squeaking.

"What do you mean it's right above us?" Ethan asked, "I just sounded really stupid didn't I?"

Flicker nodded.

Ethan looked up and saw a blue serpentine dragon Pokémon wrapped around a tree branch.

"What's wrong with it?" Ethan asked, seeing its obvious discomfort.

Flicker started to communicate with Dratini, before telling Ethan what it said.

"So, it's scared of heights?"

Flicker nodded.

"I know how it feels."

Ethan started to climb the tree, when he got to the Dratini he held an arm out to it.

"Get on my arm," He told it, "I'll get you down."

Dratini only wrapped itself around Ethan's arm when Ethan leaned over to it. He leaned too far and fell from the tree.

"Ow," He rubbed his rear, "Are you okay?"

Flicker and Dratini nodded.

He took Dratini back to the old man, who noticed how much Dratini was starting to like the short boy who saved it.

"Hey," The old man said, "That Dratini really likes you. Why don't you take it?"

"R…really?" Ethan spluttered.

"Yes," The old man smiled.

Dratini knocked Flicker off Ethan's shoulder, much to the fire mouse's discontent.

"It seems Dratini wants to battle. It doesn't have a Pokéball, so you'll have to catch it."

"Alright then," Ethan smiled, "We accept."

They moved to a clearing where Ethan and Flicker stood on the opposite side to Dratini.

"Flicker, Quick Attack!"

Flicker ran towards the Dratini at breakneck speed, but Dratini moved out of the way faster, before it charged into Flicker.

"Extreme Speed indeed. Flicker, Tackle!"

Flicker didn't use Tackle, it jumped and began to spin, surrounding itself in flames before smashing straight into Dratini and sending it flying into a tree.

"Go, Fast Ball!" Ethan threw his fast ball and it sucked the dragon in with a red flash, it shook three times and clicked.

He called Dratini back out and petted it gently as he scanned with his yellow Pokédex.

_Species: Dratini_

_Gender: Male_

_Moves:_

_Extreme Speed_

_Thunder Wave_

_Twister_

_Dragon Rage_

After thanking the old man, the group continued to Ecruteak. The Kantonians decided that they would rest in Ecruteak and leave in two days.

Ethan and Lyra both lay panting as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Ethan turned over and pulled Lyra into a kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she did the same to him.

They eventually broke apart and lay looking at each other. Ethan wrapped a protective arm around her.

"You always do that now," Lyra remarked.

"I never told you, but I'm protecting you from nightmares," Ethan smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple didn't say anything else until they drifted off.


	17. Chapter 17: Towers and Girls in Kimonos

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 17: Towers and Girls in Kimonos

Ethan had gotten up early and after he wrote a note to the sleeping Lyra he left her to sleep. He knew where his first destination was. The Ecruteak Dance Theatre, so he could find out about this prophecy, about being the Chosen One and about his imminent death. He was annoyed that neither of the two Kimono Girls hadn't told him anything but had told nearly everyone else he knew, he was the one who was going to die, so why didn't they tell _him_ as well.

The only reason he was going to go through with it is because the results of whatever was going to happen between Ho-oh and Lugia could be catastrophic and could kill many people.

In his opinion the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

The Dance Theatre was a quite large building. Ethan walked in nervously, what was he meant to say? He couldn't just say '_Hey, tell me how I'm going to die' _but he desperately wanted to know.

He saw a man in a black uniform with a red 'R' on it requesting a hula dance.

"Kimono Girls don't do hula dances," Ethan said.

"What are you gonna do kid?" The man sneered condescendingly, "What can you do against Team Rocket?"

"Make Proton run with his tail between his legs."

The Rocket laughed and brought out a Koffing.

* * *

One flame wheel from Flicker later, Ethan was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the stage. There was only one Kimono Girl there.

"I want to know everything," Ethan said.

"Understandable," The Kimono Girl said, "My name is Miki and I must thank you for your help."

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what's going on, I'm tired of everyone keeping everything from me."

"It was prophesised many years ago that peace would be disrupted between Ho-oh and Lugia, they would be caught in a major conflict that could possibly span the Johto Region. The Chosen One would take the Rainbow and Silver Wings to the alter in the centre of the city, which is where the Clear and Tidal Bells are. In placing the Wings and ringing the Bells, the Life Energy of the Chosen One will be taken to calm the birds, in turn killing the Chosen One."

"Is there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Do you know when it will happen?"

"I'm afraid not. I have told you everything."

"Okay then, thank you. I think."

* * *

Ethan walked back to his room in the Pokémon Centre, when he walked in he saw Lyra glaring at him.

"Uh… hey," He said, rather pathetically.

Lyra's response was to throw the note he left at him, hitting him in the head.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Why didn't you take me?"

"I didn't want you getting upset."

"But I'm your best friend, I'm your girlfriend, you're shagging me. I think I earned the right to go with you."

"I'll tell you all the stuff that affects you," He sighed, holding his arms to the side, "I'm not going to live. Are you happy now?"

Lyra's annoyed demeanour fell.

"That's why I didn't want you to go, so you didn't have to hear that."

"Ethan…" Lyra sounded like she wanted to say something, but she trailed off.

Ethan knew that it was still early in the morning, he just lay on the bed next to her and she wrapped her arms around him, noticing the dark look that took over his features.

"I'm still naked here Ethan."

Ethan smiled and stripped off for her, even though they were only cuddling. They didn't say a word to each other, they just held each other close, occasionally kissing each other.

* * *

Leaf kicked the door open about an hour later, telling them to get ready and to go to the Burned Tower. The trip didn't take long. When they got there, they passed Silver outside.

"Hey Leaf," Silver said as he walked past.

"Hey Silver," Leaf replied.

"There's someone from Team Rocket in the Burned Tower, you may want to check it out. He just destroyed me."

And with that, Silver walked away.

"How do you know Silver?" Ethan asked Leaf.

"He's my cousin," Leaf answered, "How do you know him?"

"He stole a Totodile from Elm's lab."

Leaf didn't answer.

They saw a man in a white suit inside the Burned Tower.

"Hey Red," Blue turned to his friend, "We fought that guy in the Sevii Islands."

Red nodded.

The man turned round to see who had entered behind and he smirked upon seeing who had walked in.

"Ah, Red," The man sneered, "Blue, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Shut the fuck up," Blue growled.

"We warned you that if you remade Team Rocket, we would wipe the floor with you," Red said.

The man ignored them and turned to Ethan.

"And you must be the one who stopped our plans at the Slowpoke Well," The man said, noticing the mark on Ethan's cheek, "What is your name?"

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine," Ethan smirked.

"My name is Archer, I am the leader of Team Rocket."

"I'm Ethan Gold, I'm going to take down Team Rocket, starting right now. Flicker, Go!"

Flicker jumped off Ethan's head onto the floor. Archer threw a Pokéball and a large black dog with an orange snout and large horns appeared in a flash of light.

"Flicker, Quick Attack!" Ethan ordered.

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse!" Archer said calmly.

Houndoom fired a dark purple beam at the advancing Flicker. It knocked the fire mouse out in one hit.

Ethan ran and grabbed Flicker as Red walked to where he was standing previously.

"Pika, you're in," Red said calmly.

The yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder.

"Now Thunderbolt!"

Sparks flew from Pika's cheeks before a large bolt of electricity was fired at Houndoom, the hellhound was also knocked out in one hit.

"Always powerful Red," Archer laughed, "And I expected better from the person who beat Proton. Your amount of skill is as big as you."

Ethan growled, not only had Archer called him a bad battler, he had used the one insult that got him the most.

"I know how to anger Ho-oh and Lugia, I will do that and then capture them, no one will stand in Team Rocket's way as we take over the world."

"Why are you telling us your evil plan," Ethan asked, "That isn't too clever."

"I'm levelling the playing field, when we have Ho-oh and Lugia, not even Red, the greatest trainer ever, will stand in our way!"

Archer laughed maniacally as he left.

"He's a dick," Blue said.

"Nice one Sherlock," Ethan replied sarcastically, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Lyra.


	18. Chapter 18: A Ghost of a Chance

**We recently passed 1000 views for this story, thank you so much for the support.**

* * *

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 18: A Ghost of a Chance

Ethan walked through the doors of the Ecruteak Gym, ready to face the Gym Leader Morty. He knew it was four-on-four and he knew which Pokémon he was using in the battle.

"Hello," Morty said, "I hope you're ready to fight some ghosts."

"I'm ready," Ethan said, throwing his Pokéball up in the air and catching it again.

"Very good, but simply being ready won't be enough."

Morty pulled four Pokéballs out of a tray and clipped them to his belt after Ethan told him how many badges he had. Lyra gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek for good luck before taking her place in the stands. The Kantonians had already left for Olivine.

"Gastly!" Morty shouted and a black ball with a mean-looking face surrounded by purple gas appeared.

"Togetic, Let's go!" Ethan threw his Togetic's Pokéball onto the battlefield.

The two Pokémon stared each other down as their trainers dared the other to make the first move.

"Togetic, Extrasensory!" Ethan ordered, finally getting bored.

"Sucker Punch!" Morty shouted.

Gastly moved quickly towards Togetic and lashed its tongue across Togetic's chest. Togetic retaliated with Extrasensory, it glowed red and Gastly soon started glowing red, Gastly cried out in pain until both Pokémon stopped glowing red.

"Ancient Power!" Ethan shouted.

Togetic launched a white orb of energy that hit Gastly square in the face.

"Metronome!"

Togetic waggled its finger before it flopped on the ground.

"Togetic used Splash," Morty laughed as Ethan face-palmed.

"Togetic, Ancient Power!"

"Gastly, Payback!"

The white orb that was launched at Gastly stopped in front of it and glowed purple. It was launched back at Togetic, slamming into its chest.

"Extrasensory!"

Togetic was able to knock out Gastly, but was starting to get tired due to both trainers' insistence on not dodging.

"Misdreavus!"

Morty's next Pokémon was a ghost that looked like it was wearing a red pearl necklace and had hair.

"Extrasensory, Togetic!" Ethan commanded.

Togetic glowed a weak red due to the damage it had taken, Misdreavus also glowed a weak a weak red, but seemingly nothing happened to it.

"Psybeam, Misdreavus!" Morty said calmly.

"Dodge it!"

The multi-coloured ray was shot at Togetic, who just managed to dodge it.

"Again, Misdreavus!"

Another ray was shot at Togetic and this time it hit Togetic right between the eyes. Togetic plummeted from its position in the air, crashing to the ground and not getting back up.

"Great job." Ethan called Togetic back to its Pokéball. He looked up at a large screen on the wall of the Gym. It showed four boxes on each side, on each side the top box had a greyed out picture of Gastly and Togetic because they were knocked out. Misdreavus was in the box beneath Gastly.

"Go, Poliwag!"

The tadpole burst out of its Lure Ball in a flash of light and stared down Misdreavus.

"Hypnosis!" Ethan shouted.

The spiral on Poliwag's belly spun around, swirls appeared in Misdreavus' eyes before it fell asleep.

"Water Gun!"

Poliwag fired a stream of water at Misdreavus, send it sprawling across the arena.

"Finish with Bubble!"

Poliwag fired a stream of bubbles at Misdreavus, all of them popped on contact, knocking out the Misdreavus.

As Morty called back Misdreavus, Poliwag glowed a bright white, it grew taller and grew arms. Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl.

"Great job, Poliwhirl!" Ethan shouted to the Pokémon standing in front of him.

Poliwhirl gave him a thumbs-up.

"Go, Gengar!" Morty threw a Dusk ball.

A Pokémon with a large toothy grin and red eyes emerged on the battlefield.

"Come back Poliwhirl!" Ethan withdrew Poliwhirl in a flash of red light.

"Flicker, your turn!"

Flicker jumped off Ethan's head onto the battlefield.

"Flame Wheel!"

Flicker curled into a ball and surrounded itself in flames, it rolled towards Gengar and slammed into it.

"Now Ember!"

Flicker launched a stream of embers at Gengar from point-blank range.

"Shadow Ball!"

Flicker was still up close, so it couldn't dodge the ball of dark energy fired at it by Gengar. Flicker was sent flying, restoring the distance between the two.

"Ember!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks clashed in the middle of the two Pokémon, the Shadow Ball was more powerful and it scattered the embers as it flew towards Flicker.

"Change of plan Flicker, dodge!" Ethan ordered.

Flicker only just managed to jump over the incoming Shadow Ball.

"Ember!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Gengar launched another Shadow Ball, but instead of firing a stream of embers at Gengar, Flicker fired a stream of flames, the attacks clashed and neither could win over the other, creating an explosion.

"Ethan!" Lyra shouted from her place in the stands, "Flicker learned Flamethrower!"

Ethan smiled at Flicker, "Nice one buddy."

Flicker squeaked happily.

"Now Flame Wheel!"

Flicker surrounded itself in flames and rolled towards Gengar.

"Shadow Punch!" Morty ordered.

Gengar's fist was surrounded in a dark energy, it punched Flicker and the energy reacted to the flames and created another explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were knocked out.

Ethan ran to pick up Flicker before handing the fire mouse to Lyra, he ran back to his position on the side of the battlefield and pulled Poliwhirl's Lure Ball off his belt.

"You're back in, Poliwhirl," He shouted as he threw the ball, he was in a commanding position, having two Pokémon to Morty's one.

"Haunter!" Morty shouted as he threw his Pokéball.

"Hypnosis!" Morty ordered.

Haunter's eyes glowed red and Poliwhirl fell asleep.

"Dream Eater!"

Blue light flew from Poliwhirl towards Haunter. This seemed to wake Poliwhirl up, but the attack had done damage.

"Water Gun!" Ethan commanded.

Poliwhirl fired a stream of water at Haunter, hitting it in one of its eyes. Haunter tried to rub the water out of its eye when Ethan called for a follow-up attack.

"Bubble!"

Poliwhirl fired a stream of bubbles that hit Haunter in its other eye, making it unable to see.

"Finish with Water Gun!"

The next stream of water knocked Haunter out.

Ethan ran over to Poliwhirl, he crouched down and petted it on its head.

"Great job Poliwhirl," He smiled, "You were amazing today."

Poliwhirl chirped happily in response.

Morty walked over to Ethan and held out his hand, inside it there was a badge, it looked like a ghost with two eyes in it.

"For beating me, I present to you the fog badge," Morty said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Morty," Ethan smiled as he put the badge in his badge case.

"I would recommend battling the Cianwood City Gym Leader Chuck before facing Jasmine in Olivine City. Olivine's Gym is technically the sixth Gym in the league system," Morty said.

"Thanks for the advice," Ethan said, with his smile at beating Morty still on his face.

Lyra looked at the map function on her Pokégear after walking over to Ethan, "Cianwood's across the ocean," She explained before sighing, "Great."

"Tomorrow there will be a rare Pokémon in the basement of Union Cave, that Pokémon can take you across the sea," Morty said.

* * *

Ethan and Lyra made their way to Union Cave before camping outside for the night. They made their way down to the basement and found a Pokémon swimming in a lake, it was a large, blue Pokémon with a long neck and a shell on its back, it was singing a beautiful song.

Lyra checked her Pokédex.

_Species: Lapras_

_Gender: Female_

_Moves:_

_Ice Beam_

_Ice Shard_

_Sing_

_Surf_

_Water Pulse_

"Rare Pokémon indeed," Ethan said in awe.

"She's beautiful," Lyra said, before turning to Ethan, "Can I catch it?"

Ethan looked slightly disappointed, "Okay then.

"Petal, Grass Whistle," Lyra whispered to the Pokémon on her shoulder.

Petal started to whistle and the sound put Lyra to sleep. Lyra threw her Heavy Ball and succeeded in catching the Lapras, but the Ball just floated on the water.

"Ethan, can you get it for me?" Lyra asked, looking slightly pale.

"You could just get Marill to." He said.

"It got poisoned by that swarm of Zubat."

Ethan sighed and stripped off before swimming out to get the ball, when he got back Lyra laughed at him.

"W…what's so f…funny?" Ethan asked with chattering teeth as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"You could've just got Poliwhirl to get it," Lyra laughed.

Ethan flushed a deep crimson, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was funny."

* * *

Ethan proceeded to give Lyra the silent treatment all the way to Azalea Town, where they caught a train to Ecruteak using the Johto Underground.

"I'm sorry Ethan, will you please speak to me?" Lyra asked for the umpteenth time.

No answer.

"Next time I'll tell you."

"Next time you'll go," Ethan finally spoke, "Like I did."

"O…okay then," Lyra paled considerably, "I…I'll do it."

"Are you okay?" Ethan noticed her going pale, "You feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine," Lyra smiled, but it was clearly fake.

"I'm your boyfriend," Ethan frowned, "You should be able to tell me."

"I'm fine!" Lyra shouted, making other people on the train stare at them, "Leave it Ethan."

Ethan patted the seat next him, Lyra moved there from opposite him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his body.

"Promise me, you'll tell me if something's wrong," He said to her.

"I promise," Lyra said to him, he looked at her for a minute, his amber eyes scanning her for any trace of dishonesty.

When he was satisfied he caught her lips with his own and held her close for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**I'm putting up a poll for you readers to decide which 2 Pokémon Ethan will use against Chuck. Also remember to me your suggestions for Lyra's sixth Pokémon I don't have any yet. The poll should be on my profile, so please vote.**


	19. Chapter 19: Sour Miltank

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 19: Sour Miltank

Ethan walked to Olivine City with a spring in his step. He had seen a poster in the Pokémon Centre at Ecruteak about a tournament at the now closing Battle Frontier, the facilities were being spread all across the region. The tournament was a doubles tournament and trainers registered in pairs of two, anyone not in a double was randomly matched with someone else who was on their own. The winning pair would get a chance to battle two of the twelve Frontier Brains. After much persuading, Lyra agreed to register with Ethan and he was ecstatic.

Ethan basically forced Lyra to run right through Route 38. They were passing a farm on Route 39 when they heard a large crash. A Miltank was enraged and going wild, and old man was shouting outside the farm.

"He'p, mah Miltank is angry fo' no reason, as enny fool kin plainly see. We kin't calm her down."

Ethan ran over to the farm and jumped over a fence that was stopping the animals from getting out, he stared down the Miltank as it turned to face him.

"Oddish, I'm gonna need you," He called Oddish out of its Pokéball and the weed danced around happily.

Miltank ran towards Oddish in a rage.

"Sleep Powder, Oddish!" Ethan ordered.

Oddish sent a cloud of blue spores towards Miltank, the large cow stopped in its tracks and fell asleep.

Lyra jumped over the fence and glomped Ethan. Ethan laughed as they toppled over.

"Lyra, you're gonna choke me, calm down," He laughed.

"Why does my boyfriend have to be an absolute nutter?" Lyra groaned, but she had small smile on her face, "Why can't he be actually sane?"

"Because that's your job," Ethan smiled, "You're the sane one and I'm the one who pulls you into ridiculous situations."

The old man was still making his way into the farm, when he did his eyes widened at seeing the sudden peace and quiet.

"Shet mah mouth!" The old man shouted, "Thanks fo' calmin' down our Miltank. How kin we repay yo'?"

"You don't have to," Ethan said, "Any decent human being would have tried to help."

"Something must've annoyed her," Lyra said, "I've only ever seen one other Pokémon that mad."

Ethan smirked at her statement.

"Nothin' made her angry," The old man yelled, "I've already told yo' this."

"I have to agree with Lyra," Ethan said, "Miltank are normally docile."

Ethan walked over to the Miltank and looked it over, as he did he saw a large, red, odorous opening under its tail.

"Has Miltank laid an egg recently?" He asked the old man.

"Yeah, it's in th' house."

"Then there's your reason," Ethan glared at the old man, "What do you expect if you took her egg from her. Mother Pokémon are very protective of their young, if you don't give her the egg back, the problem will start again."

The old man was silent.

Ethan said no more, he just climbed back over the fence and led Lyra to Olivine City.

* * *

When they passed through Olivine to get to the Pokémon Centre they saw some unmistakable red hair, and the owner of that red hair noticed them and huffed.

"Oh great, it's the midget and his girlfriend," Silver said.

"At least I have a girlfriend," Ethan replied, noticing that Silver's act of kindness in Ilex Forest was a one-off.

"You making fun of me?" Silver said, grabbing Ethan by the scruff of his neck to intimidate him.

"Yeah, I am," Ethan wasn't fazed, "I'm gonna get laid tonight and you're not."

Silver dropped Ethan, making the smaller boy stumble, before walking out of the city.

"What an arse," Lyra said.

"Come on, we can drop our stuff off at the Pokémon Centre before we register at the Battle Frontier," Ethan said.

They did just that and when registration was finished Ethan took Lyra back on to Route 39 to train.

"Who do you want to start with?" Ethan asked her.

"Petal."

"Alright then," Ethan pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Petal.

_Species: Chikorita_

_Gender: Female_

_Moves:_

_Tackle_

_Vine Whip_

_Razor Leaf_

_Grass Whistle_

Lyra hadn't done much battling, so training took a long time. Sudowoodo and Lapras were already strong, and so didn't need much training. Petal was able to learn both Reflect and Light Screen as well as Magical Leaf. Marill learned Bubble Beam and Rollout and Butterfree learned Psybeam, Silver Wind and Supersonic.

Lyra glomped Ethan for the second time that day.

"Thank you for training me Ethan," Lyra said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You know I'll always train you if you want me to," Ethan smiled, "You can go back to the room now, I'm going to do a bit more extra training."

Lyra stayed as Ethan called out Togetic.

"Togetic, I want you to try and form a ring of Ancient Power orb things around you," Ethan said.

Togetic nodded, but failed at the first attempt.

"Try again, you can do it."

It took many attempts, but Togetic managed to do it. A ring of white orbs orbited Togetic and after more practice it was able to fire them at will and keep some orbiting it. The move was dubbed 'Ancient Power Ring'.

They still had two more days before the tournament started and decided to train some more the next day, it was getting late and the sun was going down.

* * *

Ethan took Lyra up onto the dock in front of the lighthouse, they had gotten two Pizzas on the way, mainly because Ethan had begged Lyra to let him get some. After they had finished the Pizzas they just sat and cuddled, watching the sunset.

"Why did you decide to do this?" Lyra asked him.

"We don't go on enough dates," He answered, "You've always loved to see the sunset."

Lyra pulled him into a passionate kiss as she pushed herself further into his body, his hand crept up her back before tangling itself into her hair on the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His other hand rested on her waist and her hands bunched up with his hoodie inside them.

He picked her up and carried her back to the room as his 'solider' stood to attention.

* * *

**I won't update for a while, I'm going on holiday for a week, I'll try and get another one out before I leave on Wednesday but I might not be able to.**


	20. Chapter 20: Gloom-y Sunday

**Sorry for the late upload, I was in Fuerteventura and got a bit worried about getting stranded because of that volcano in Iceland, Britain is fairly close to Iceland but luckily nothing came of it.**

* * *

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 20: Gloom-y Sunday

"Proton, you lost to that midget."

"He just wouldn't back down sir."

Archer laughed.

"Sir, it isn't funny," Proton frowned.

"I schooled that kid in one hit."

"Then got schooled yourself."

"That is a different matter completely," Archer waved his hand, he pressed a red button on the chair he was sitting in, "Is the Rocket Bomb ready?"

A voice came from a speaker under the button, "Not yet sir, it's still unstable."

"Perfect it soon."

"Yes sir."

Archer put a hand on his forehead, "This pushes our plans back."

"Sir, we can use this time to properly prepare," Proton said, "We can steal more Pokémon to use from the new Safari Zone."

"You can be useful Proton," Archer smirked, "You will be in charge of this operation."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The sun rose over Olivine City, bathing the city in a golden glow. In a certain room in the Pokémon Centre, a certain girl with pigtails was sleeping peacefully, nestled in a certain boy's arms after a certain activity. They had planned to get up early to do some more training before the tournament in two days, that plan was thrown out the window due to the peacefulness in the atmosphere, he was dreaming about her and she was dreaming about him, neither of them showed any sign of waking up, not that either of them would have wanted to. If the girl woke up now, all she would hear would be the boy's quiet snores.

You know who they are, they're Ethan and Lyra.

When one of them finally awoke four hours later it was Lyra who did, she didn't want to wake her boyfriend up, not when she thought his snoring made him adorable. She snuggled back into her boyfriend's chest, feeling his gentle heartbeat on her back. Whenever she was in his arms she felt safe and protected, even if he was in his own world.

* * *

She woke him up an hour later and after another half hour of Ethan moaning, trying to back to sleep and asking for sex, they were standing in the Pokémon Centre practice arena, trying to work on group combinations, after a while they decided they would try and drag opponents away from each other, so that one of them couldn't be attacked by both of the opposing Pokémon at the same time. The obvious drawback was that they couldn't attack the one of the opposing Pokémon at the same time. Ethan's Oddish evolved during training, it grew orange leaves and a reddish-brown flower on its head. It was drooling nectar from its mouth.

"Gloom can evolve into two different things," Lyra said whilst Ethan was pulling out his Pokédex.

_Species: Gloom_

_Gender: Female_

_Moves:_

_Absorb_

_Acid_

_Poison Powder_

_Sleep Powder_

_Stun Spore_

_Synthesis_

_Petal Dance_

_Venoshock_

"I have an idea what I want it to evolve into," Ethan said as he put his Pokédex away.

"What?"

"It's a surprise," Ethan smirked before catching Lyra's lips with his own.

"Cheap answer," Lyra said after pulling away.

"I have to keep some suspense."

"But you should tell your girlfriend everything."

Ethan rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Not a bad choice," Lyra said before pressing her lips back to his.

"What are you going to do with only five Pokémon?" Ethan asked after they broke apart, "You can't rest them in between battles."

Trainers could freely switch between all of their registered Pokémon and when one of them fainted, that trainer couldn't play any further part in the battle, if they still got into the next round, they couldn't use the Pokémon that fainted in any further battles. Trainers couldn't heal Pokémon between battles, so the Pokémon carried any injuries into further battles. The winners of the tournament would get there by clever switching and good use of their partner. As Lyra had less Pokémon, she would have fewer options as her Pokémon began to tire.

"I'm going to have to deal with it aren't I?" Lyra huffed, annoyed at the question.

"Don't get annoyed," Ethan frowned, "It's going to be tough if you don't have a plan."

"Well, what would you do Captain Obvious?"

Ethan was annoyed at Lyra for being annoyed when he was trying to help, "I would fight more defensively, get Petal to use Reflect and Light Screen at the very start of the battle, it cuts Physical and Special attack damage by half for me as well as you, before battling and making sure to dodge attacks when they come. When the screens wear off, just get Petal to set them back up."

"That means I'll have to save Petal and almost never battle with her."

"Well you could battle with her, just making sure to switch out when she gets tired. Only problem is you're in big trouble if they have Brick Break, not only does it break screens, it's super effective against both Lapras and Sudowoodo."

Lyra nodded.

"Anyway, we've done a lot of training, let's carry on after lunch."

Ethan walked towards the doors of the Pokémon Centre, but Lyra held back for a moment.

"Hey, Ethan."

Ethan just turned to look at her as she started walking towards him.

"I'm sorry for getting into a mood with you when you were only trying to help."

When she finished saying this she was standing right in front of him, he smiled and pressed his lips gently to hers.

"You do know I could never stay mad at you," He said, resting his hand on her cheek.

Lyra just smiled at him, before leading him in for lunch.

* * *

Ethan continued to train after lunch and practiced a new move with Flicker that involved Flicker using Flamethrower and Extrasensory to make a shield that would block attacks. The move was dubbed 'Flame Shield' and could be made as far away from Flicker as the original stream of flame was.

Ethan was up late on the night before the tournament started, he was busy trying to think of when to switch out his Pokémon. He wasn't exactly clever when it came to switching and he normally tried to take as many opposing Pokémon out with one of his own. He only really switched Pokémon out during his fourth Gym Battle. He also didn't have many defensive moves, he was pretty much relying on Lyra to have Light Screen and Reflect. Lyra's only battle had been against the most pathetic of Rocket Grunts, other than that she only done battling as part of their battling lessons in school, where she wasn't very good. Ethan had to give her extensive tutoring in battling before their exams.

Speaking of Lyra, she had already gone to bed, she had woken up because she needed to piss and saw Ethan sitting on the windowsill.

"Ethan." She said to him.

He turned his head to look at her.

"It's one in the morning, come to bed."

"Sorry," He sighed, "I'm not tired, just a bit nervous."

"Is it because I'm awful at battling?"

"No," He wrapped his arms around her, "I just don't ever know when to switch."

"You'll be fine Ethan, if anything I'll hold you back."

"Don't talk down on yourself, you'll be fine. We've done enough training for you to know what you need to do and use."

"Thank you Ethan, for training with me."

"We're partners, we train together and battle together."

Lyra eventually managed to drag Ethan off to bed, where he fell asleep as soon as his 'not tired' head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I've taken down the poll due to lack of votes and I have decided on Lyra's sixth Pokémon.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Tournament Begins

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 21: The Tournament Begins

Ethan was sitting in the waiting room for the blue corner of one of the two Battle Towers, where the tournament was taking place, Lyra was sitting next to him, looking increasingly nervous with each passing minute. Sixty-four pairs had entered the tournament, meaning that they had six battles to face.

"Ethan!"

Ethan turned his head to the source of the shout and he saw his sister Kris walking over him alongside Professor Oak, Kris was one of Professor Oak's assistants.

"Kris!" He grinned, "What are you doing here?"

Kris ran over to him and gave him a hug, because she was much taller than him, she had to lift him up to hug him properly.

"Ethan, why haven't you called me or texted me since you left?" Kris asked, but she was clearly happier to see him again than annoyed at him for not contacting her.

"I thought mum and dad would tell you," He muttered, looking away sheepishly, "Besides you haven't contacted me either."

"Bah, details. What Pokémon do you have?"

"Flicker obviously, Flaaffy, Togetic, Gloom, Poliwhirl and Dratini."

Kris dug in her bag and pulled out two stones, one was dark green with a leaf in the middle and the other was bright orange and looked like the sun.

"Take these two stones," Kris said, handing them to Ethan, "You can evolve your Gloom using both of these."

"Thanks Kris."

"Ethan Gold and Lyra Soul to the blue corner please," A metallic voice chimed.

"When you get knocked out or win the tournament, we need to talk," Kris said as Ethan walked past her. Ethan looked away, knowing exactly what she meant.

* * *

Ethan and Lyra took the blue lift to the battlefield, as opposed to the red one. Ethan looked over to Lyra, who was looking pale.

"Calm down," He said, gripping her hand in his own, "This is just a bit of fun okay? It doesn't matter if we lose."

Lyra nodded and looked more at ease, especially when he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"On the red corner, we have David Sefton and Sean Grant!" An announcer' voice boomed around the battlefield, a crowd roared upon hearing the names, even though they were two everyday trainers, "And on the blue corner we have Ethan Gold and Lyra Soul!"

Ethan brought out Dratini and Lyra brought out Petal. David and Sean brought out a Skarmory and an Onix respectively.

"Petal, Reflect," Lyra shouted.

A blue box appeared around Dratini and Petal, before dissipating.

"Dratini, Extreme Speed to the left!" Ethan ordered.

Dratini moved over to the left at breakneck speed, Skarmory took the bait and followed it.

"Skarmory, Fury Attack!"

Skarmory started to stab its beak at Dratini, but it couldn't hit the serpentine dragon because it was moving too fast.

Meanwhile, Lyra had switched out Petal for Marill and was battling the Onix. The rock snake dwarfed the blue mouse, but Marill had a severe type advantage.

"Bubble Beam!" Lyra shouted.

Marill launched a stream of bubbles at the rock snake. Onix let out a bellowing, pained roar as the bubbles popped on contact with it.

"Dratini, Dragon Rage!"

Ethan was making light work of the Skarmory. Dratini fired a blue and black burst of energy at the Skarmory from close range, restoring distance between the two.

"Thunder Wave!"

A small spark of blue electricity was fired from the white bump on Dratini's forehead, it didn't do any damage to Skarmory, but it did paralyse the steel bird, slowing it down exponentially.

"Steel Wing!"

Skarmory's wings glowed a metal-grey colour, but as it prepared to charge at Dratini, a small spark of electricity ran over it and it cringed, its wings returning to their original colour.

Dratini fired a yellow bolt at the Skarmory from the bump on its forehead, Skarmory tried to dodge it, but the bolt followed it and eventually hit the Skarmory.

Onix had Marill wrapped in its tail, Marill was wrapped so tightly that it couldn't get any water or bubbles into its mouth to fire at Onix. The blue mouse was pretty much helpless, until it glowed a bright white and grew, its ears became longer, becoming much like rabbit ears and its body became more egg-shaped.

Marill had evolved into Azumarill.

Azumarill glowed pale blue, before breaking out of Onix's Bind attack and tossed it over to the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Azumarill, Water Gun!" Lyra commanded."

Azumarill fired a stream of water at Onix, knocking it out. Getting tossed around like a salad would do that to someone.

"Dratini, Twister!"

Dratini span its tail and a tornado formed around Skarmory, tossing it around in the air.

"Now use Shock Wave!"

Dratini shot another bolt of electricity at Skarmory, which knocked the bird out.

As the two lifts descended, Ethan turned to Lyra.

"I can't believe Marill evolved and learned Superpower," He smiled at her.

"That's my second Pokémon to evolve, four of yours have evolved," Lyra said back.

"That's because I battle more."

Lyra didn't answer.

* * *

Ethan and Lyra proceeded to win the next four battles, reaching the final in the process. The only time someone would know who they were battling was in the final, because the finalists were brought out to meet each other. The winners would get to battle two of the twelve frontier brains, Palmer and Greta.

Ethan held Lyra's hand as they walked over to the finalist's waiting room. He was really excited for the battle in the final. His Dratini, Poliwhirl, Togetic and Gloom had been injured during the previous fights and were only just able to stand, he could realistically only use Flaaffy and Flicker. It was better than Lyra who could only use Petal. His smile fell off his face as he saw who the other finalist was.

"Oh no," His eyes widened as he saw who the finalists were.

"Short Stack and Dungarees, I didn't expect to see you here."

Kayleigh Winters, who they knew from their year group in school.

But even worse was Khoury Smith.

* * *

**This is a really important question, so please give me answers. Would you like to see a lemon in the next chapter, with the deadline on Ethan that I keep mentioning, I won't have anymore chances to write one in this story. I could have written them before, but I didn't have the confidence because it would have been my first lemon.**


	22. Chapter 22: Reaching the Climax

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 22: Reaching the Climax (in more ways than one)

Just a bit of fun, not when Khoury Smith was involved.

That was what was going through Ethan's mind when he saw him in the finalists' waiting room. He had been constantly saying that this was just a bit of fun, but now he was playing to win.

"Never thought you two would make it here," Khoury sneered.

"Says the person who has never beat me in a battle," Ethan replied.

"Maybe I should expect you to be here," Khoury said, "But not that bitch. She couldn't beat a kid with a Magikarp."

Ethan wrapped his arm around Lyra's waist and pulled her close to himself as she started to shrink into herself, Kayleigh stood up and walked over to where Ethan and Khoury were arguing. Ethan growled when they started to kiss with tongues.

When they finished Khoury turned to Ethan and Lyra.

"You would never get that off her," He sneered, pointing at Lyra, "She's a frigid bitch."

Lyra pulled Ethan towards herself and kissed him, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her waist. He had to pull away when he realised he was going to make a move for more.

"I love you," He whispered to her.

"I love you too," She smiled.

"Ethan?"

"What's up?"

"We will win," She said, the look on her face becoming one of determination.

"On the red corner, we have Khoury Smith and Kayleigh Winters and on the blue corner we have Ethan Gold and Lyra Soul!" Came the announcer's voice.

"Flicker, let's put them in their place!" Ethan called out as Flicker jumped on to the battlefield.

"Petal, win this tournament!" Lyra shouted.

"Trunks, wipe the floor with them!" Khoury yelled, bringing out a Drowzee

"Necklace, Go!" Kayleigh shouted, bringing out a Misdreavus.

"Flicker, Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered.

Flicker fired a stream of flame straight at Trunks, the Psychic-type was engulfed in the flames that burned away at it.

"Now Flame Wheel!"

Flicker curled into a ball and surrounded itself with fire, it rolled straight at Trunks and hit it head on.

Petal and Necklace were fighting each other because Ethan went straight for Trunks.

"Petal, use Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge it Necklace!"

Petal swung its leaf through the air, making multi-coloured leaves fly through the air towards the Ghost-type. Necklace tried to dodge but the leaves followed it and hit their mark.

"Reflect then Light Screen," Lyra ordered.

A blue box appeared around both Flicker and Petal before dissipating. As soon as it dissipated a yellow box appeared, before also dissipating.

"Flicker, Fire Pledge!" Ethan yelled.

Flicker's back, which was already on fire, flared and it stomped its foot. Pillars of fire burst out of the ground and moved towards Trunks, they surrounded the Drowzee before merging into one big one, trapping Trunks inside and burning it.

Khoury panicked, he hadn't even called an attack because he didn't have an opening, Ethan was fighting so much more aggressive than normal. Ethan was able to tell that Khoury had offended Lyra earlier and as her boyfriend he wasn't about to let Khoury get away with it.

"Maybe you stay away from where the big boys play!" Khoury shouted in attempt to distract Ethan.

"Flamethrower!"

That didn't work.

Flicker fired another stream of flame at Trunks. The Drowzee couldn't take any more attacks and fainted.

Petal was getting pelted with Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball. Lyra was starting to face what Khoury had to with Ethan.

"Flicker use Quick Attack to get over there, then use Flamethrower!" Ethan commanded.

Flicker ran so fast towards the ongoing battle it left behind a white streak, as soon as it got there it jumped so that it was above the other Pokémon before knocking out Necklace with Flamethrower.

As soon as Necklace was announced unable to battle the lifts descended. Ethan and Lyra were made to wait in the finalists' waiting room.

Khoury and Kayleigh got down at the same time as Ethan and Lyra did.

"Hey Khoury, maybe you should stay away from where the big boys play!" Ethan jeered, before turning round and kissing Lyra.

"Hey you little dick!" Khoury shouted before grabbing Ethan by the scruff of his neck and pinning him against the wall, "Why don't you remember how you broke your arm?"

"You broke it, but I've dealt with people who will make you whimper like a little girl. See this mark on my cheek?" Ethan pointed to a thin scar on his cheek, "My cheek was slashed open by Team Rocket."

"Remember that Lyra was mine before she went to you on the rebound."

"She was never yours, you were busy shagging that slut Kayleigh behind her back, even though Lyra was probably ready. I have never cheated on her, you were only with her so you could get with Kayleigh, Lyra was never yours, but she _is_ all mine."

"No man wants to shag a little girl."

"No girl wants to shag a little boy but somehow you got some action."

Khoury had enough and dropped Ethan to the floor before storming out.

"Ethan!" Lyra ran over to her boyfriend, "Are you ok?"

Ethan nodded. Lyra checked him over for any possible injuries, but she couldn't find any, she kissed him on the forehead gently.

"Thank you for defending me," She said quietly.

"You know I'd always defend you."

* * *

Kris met Ethan and Lyra outside and took them to a Subway to eat. Lyra could sense some tension between the two, Kris seemed to be annoyed at Ethan and Ethan knew it. He was just picking at his sandwich and she wouldn't take her eyes off him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kris asked him, sounding upset.

"Tell you what?" Ethan's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Don't give me that shit Ethan! You know full well what I mean, why didn't you tell me about you being the Chosen One, that you were going to die?"

"I thought mum and dad would've told you."

"Why didn't you tell me anyway? I would've wanted to hear it from you."

"I couldn't," Ethan's voice was getting even weaker and shakier, "When mum and dad told me I was scared and I was upset. I knew what your reaction was going to be and I just couldn't. It isn't exactly easy to tell you something like that you know, what was I supposed to say, I couldn't just say 'Hey Kris, I'm going to die.' You probably wouldn't believe me," He sucked in air between his teeth and his eyes were tearing up, "I'm sorry Kris, I really am, but I had no idea what I was going to tell you."

Kris stood up and held her arms out, "Come here."

Ethan stood up and hugged his sister, "I'm so sorry Kris."

Kris smiled, "You've told me now, I realise you didn't want to hurt me, but you'll always be my little brother. You should be able to tell me anything."

The two siblings sat down to finish their food, Ethan had started to take bites out of his sandwich. Lyra looked across to Ethan and saw he was still visibly guilty, she grasped his hand softly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey Ethan," Kris smirked, "How are things going between you and Lyra?"

"Really great," He looked at her quizzically upon seeing to look on her face.

"How great? How do you show it?"

"Kissing, hugging, cuddling," Ethan was visibly blushing, "Why?"

"Is that it?" Kris raised an eyebrow, "Nothing more?"

"W…what are you saying?" Ethan face turned an even deeper crimson, Lyra was blushing by this point as well.

"Have you got your dipper wet?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Two reasons. One, I'm looking out for you. Two, I love making you uncomfortable."

"Or you're just jealous that your brother, who is six years younger than you is getting more action than you've ever got," Ethan smirked.

"You shut up. I take it you've never heard of a one night stand. That's how I deal with my urges." Kris said, visibly annoyed.

"I didn't mean anything. I was really jealous of you for twelve years."

"You were? Why?"

"Dad always adored you, for twelve years I was just that accident he never wanted. He hated for so long, he even beat me during thunderstorms so no one could hear me cry. I'm so scared of thunderstorms because of him. The memories flood back to me and I get so scared."

"I never knew that, I knew you were scared of thunderstorms, but not because of that," Kris said sadly, "Why aren't there any other psychological effects?"

"I've grown past it. I'm a stronger person now. It's true that I have a phobia of thunder storms but that's it. I don't let it affect me now."

"Is that why you decked him in the schnoz?"

"Yeah, I don't normally get angry, I get annoyed, not angry. But that night I just snapped after twelve years."

"Where did you stay that night? You stormed out and didn't come home until the next morning, mum wouldn't stop crying all night."

"I stayed in the Pokémon Centre in Cherrygrove City, I didn't want to hurt mum but I just couldn't take it anymore."

"And yet you forgave him."

"I had always wanted a proper dad."

Kris dropped the subject after that.

* * *

The battle against the Frontier Brains was a standard two-on-two double battle, each trainer would choose one Pokémon each and the first side to have both Pokémon knocked out would lose the battle. Ethan and Lyra were expecting to lose pretty badly and had decided to use Flicker and Petal, because they were their strongest Pokémon. They were back in the Blue Corner, opposite the Tower Tycoon Palmer and the Arena Tycoon Greta.

"Let's go Flicker!" Ethan shouted when he called out Flicker.

"Petal, you're in!" Lyra called out.

"Rhyperior, let's show the true power of a Frontier Brain!" Palmer shouted as he threw his Pokéball.

"Breloom, Go!"

"Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker!" Palmer commanded.

Rhyperior held its arms out in front of itself. A large rock that glowed red was formed in the middle, the rock was launched at Flicker. It landed right on top of the fire mouse, forming a large crater in the battlefield.

"No, Flicker!" Ethan shouted.

Flicker slowly got to its feet and hauled itself out of the crater, the fire on its back flared up, burning bigger and brighter and the whole room began to feel hotter.

"That's a strong Rhyperior," Ethan said to Palmer, "Very well trained."

"Thanks kid," Palmer smiled, "Rhyperior was my first Pokémon, we've been training together for years. Your Cyndaquil really wants to battle for you, that's why it's still standing. Blaze activated too."

"Well I don't want to let him down." Ethan smiled back, "Flicker, Flamethrower!"

A stream of flame was fired from Flicker's mouth towards the Rhyperior, enveloping it in fire on contact, when the flames disappeared, Rhyperior looked like it had hardly been touched.

Meanwhile, Petal was getting overwhelmed by Breloom.

"Petal, Reflect then Light Screen!" Lyra shouted.

A blue box appeared around Petal and Flicker before dissipating, as soon as it dissipated a yellow one formed, before disappearing just as quickly.

Petal then held its leaf in the air, the leaf glowed green and a green ball appeared on it, it tossed the ball towards Breloom, it hit the mushroom in the face and toppled it over.

"Petal, Energy Ball again!"

Petal hurled another Energy Ball at Breloom, but Breloom just punched straight through it.

"Focus Punch!" Greta ordered.

Breloom's arm glowed blue, Breloom ran towards Petal, its arm stretched when Breloom was at close range, it shattered the screens because of the sheer power of the punch, the punch knocked Petal out on contact.

Ethan noticed that Petal was knocked out and knew that he was fighting for a lost cause, but he refused to give in.

"Flicker, Flamethrower!"

Flicker breathed a much wider, hotter stream of flame at the Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker!"

Rhyperior fired another rock that went through the fire and hit Flicker head on, knocking it out.

Ethan and Lyra cradled their Pokémon in their arms. The two Frontier Brains walked over to them.

"You two fought as well as you could," Palmer said, "That was a good battle," He held out his hand to Ethan as Greta held hers to Lyra.

"We didn't expect to win," Ethan said as he shook Palmer's hand, "But I'll battle you when I'm stronger and I'll win that time."

Palmer laughed, "I look forward to it."

* * *

**Lemon Warning.**

* * *

When Ethan and Lyra entered the room later that night, they were kissing passionately. Ethan kept one arm around his girlfriend whilst he locked the door behind him. When he had done that he pulled Lyra into himself and she could feel a bulge in his shorts, she delicately ran a hand over it and felt her boyfriend shiver slightly at her touch.

Their hats were tossed to the floor before they even reached the bed, their shoes were thrown away as soon as they got there. Their lips hadn't become detached since they entered the room, they broke apart so Lyra could pull Ethan's hoodie over his head, before tossing it to another part of the room, as soon as that was done Ethan crashed his lips back to Lyra's and pushed his tongue back into her mouth, their tongues tangled in a fight for dominance. Ethan pushed the straps of Lyra's dungarees off her shoulders before pulling her shirt off, leaving her dungarees on for now, Lyra pulled his black T-shirt off before tangling her hands in his hair.

Ethan had one hand on the back of her head whilst his other hand undid the clasp on her bra, one he had done that he pulled her bra off before kneading her breast gently. On Ethan's fruit scale (Kiwi, Apple, Orange, Grapefruit, Mango, Watermelon) Lyra's tits were solid grapefruits. His boner had grown even more and was giving him some discomfort. Lyra broke the kiss to slide his shorts down his legs, leaving his boxers and taking his socks off as she did so.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Ethan?" She smirked, pointing at his boxers, they had a large image of Sega's mascot on them, "Really?"

Ethan smiled sheepishly and nodded as he pulled her dungarees down her legs and took off her thigh-high socks. He slid her knickers off and took a sniff of them, smelling her on them and making his boner grew to its full nine inches. He felt immense relief when Lyra finally slid his boxers off, letting his cock free.

He lay back on top of her and pushed his lips to hers, they both put a hand on his cock and guided to her entrance, where she rubbed it along her slit before putting the tip in and letting him push the rest in. She moaned into the kiss before Ethan broke away and turned his attention to her neck, putting his lips on it and sucking and nibbling. While he did that he pulled his cock out about halfway before thrusting back in gently and lovingly, making a loud moan come from Lyra. They had settled into a rhythm that they both couldn't get enough of.

After about five minutes Ethan felt the urge to jizz but he held it back, Lyra hadn't even come yet, Lyra began to nibble on his ear as he continued to kiss her neck and knead her breast.

Ethan was able to hold his wad for two hours, making Lyra cum seven times while he did so, he slammed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, both of them drunk on pleasure, the kiss was sloppy and clumsy, but they were way past caring. Ethan let out a loud moan into the kiss as he couldn't hold back any longer and filled her with his hot spunk. He pulled his cock out all the before slamming it back in, making sure his spunk went as far in as possible. He was cumming for thirty seconds before collapsing on top of her, panting heavily. It took all his remaining strength to roll off her and wrap his arms around her. He pulled her into his body and caught her lips with his own, the kiss was gentle, like a feather brushing her lips.

"Amazing," He panted when they broke apart.

"It was," She smiled back.

"I love you so much," He smiled, his golden eyes looking at her dreamily.

"I love you too," She whispered, gently kissing his lips. She cuddled into his chest and let him wrap his protective arms around her so she was safe. She could hear his heartbeat that was now slowing to its normal pace, she could feel his steady breathing and hear his quiet, child-like snores now that he had fallen asleep after their lovemaking. All these things together made the room seem calm and peaceful, unlike ten minutes before. It was the combination of all of these things that made a soothing atmosphere, a soothing atmosphere that lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think of my first lemon, I don't think it's too bad myself. I'm going to hate ending this, I've really grown to like Ethan in this.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Sick Ampharos

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 23: The Sick Ampharos

Lyra awoke to the sound of Ethan snoring, the feel of his arms pulling her into his body and the smell of last night's activities. She rolled over so she was facing him, she saw that he had started drooling at some time during the night. She wiped his mouth gently so she didn't wake him, she wasn't too bothered about touching his spit, she was shoving her tongue into his mouth the night before.

Ethan woke up a short while later and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead before burying his face in her neck. After a while he brought his head back up and looked at her dreamily. Lyra kissed him gently on the cheek and he put a hand on her face, gently stroking her cheek.

"When I woke up, you were drooling," She said to him.

"I do that sometimes," He smiled.

They cuddled together for a little while longer before Lyra decided to get up, when Ethan noticed she was leaving the bed he grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay with me," Ethan pleaded, "Just a bit longer."

Lyra gave in and crawled under the sheets to cuddle with her boyfriend who lovingly smothered her in kisses and nuzzles.

"You are such a softie," She giggled.

Ethan stuck his tongue out in a juvenile manner, "I am not a softie."

"Yes you are," Lyra smirked back.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Ethan began to tickle his girlfriend's stomach, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop… Ethan please… ETHAN!" Lyra said between laughs as she squirmed in his arms.

Eventually Ethan relented and claimed Lyra's lips with his own.

"You cheeky bastard," Lyra said as she caught her breath.

"And you love me for it," Ethan grinned.

Lyra had no response to his statement.

* * *

Lyra eventually managed to get Ethan out of bed, telling him that they were going to the gym. Because she said this, Ethan dragged her to the gym. When they got there Silver was leaving

"You again?" Silver sneered, "There's no need to panic. I don't bother with wimps like you. Speaking of weaklings, the city's Gym Leader isn't here. Supposedly taking care of a sick Pokémon at the lighthouse. Humph! Boo-hoo! Just let sick Pokémon go! A Pokémon that can't battle is worthless!"

"Can it Ginge," Ethan said, "If you get sick does that make you weak?"

"Why don't you go train at the lighthouse?" Silver ignored him, "Who knows. It may make you a bit less weak!"

"Coming from you?" Ethan laughed, "You have never beaten me in a battle."

Ethan led Lyra to the lighthouse, Silver had said about training there, but there were no trainers and the lift was out of order. They had to take the long way up, when they took the last ladder, they came up next to a sick Ampharos and a woman who was looking after it.

"Why are you here?" The woman said quietly, standing so she was in between the couple and the Ampharos, "I thought the sign on the lift would keep people away."

"We heard about a sick Pokémon," Lyra tried to clear things up, "We want to help."

"What's wrong with it?" Ethan asked.

"The Pokémon Centre don't know," The woman answered, "I think it's Pokérus."

"You would be wrong," Ethan said, "It's a common misconception that Pokérus is bad, it's actually beneficial, it helps Pokémon grow."

Ethan looked at the Ampharos, the Pokémon was having trouble breathing.

"It most likely has a lung problem, as for what I don't know. Do you know anywhere we can get Secret Potion? You may not, Secret Potion is very rare because only ten people in the world know how to make it and it takes six months to make."

"How do you know all this?" The woman asked.

"My grandparents own a Day-care Centre, people who own day-cares need to know pretty much everything to do with Pokémon so they can run a business."

"The pharmacist in Cianwood City can make Secret Potion. Can I get you two to see if they have some? I can't leave Amphy."

Ethan nodded.

"Thank you," The woman said, "My name's Jasmine."

"Ethan."

"I'm Lyra."

Jasmine opened the lift for them.

"If you can get the Potion use the lift to get back up."

Ethan and Lyra took the lift down, Lyra looked across and noticed Ethan muttering to himself."

"We could have used the lift."

* * *

They were standing on the beach that was right next to Olivine, the next ferry wasn't until the next day.

"We can use Lapras," Ethan suggested.

Lyra was looking pale, she pulled Lapras' Pokéball out and gave it to Ethan.

"I'll stay here," She said quickly.

"No, you're coming with me to help find this pharmacist."

"No, I'm staying here."

"No, you're coming with me."

"Drop it Ethan," Lyra said, now annoyed.

"No, do you care about that Ampharos?"

"YES!" Lyra screamed, "Of course I do! I'm scared of water okay? I can't swim, I hate how cold it is, I don't want go near it ever."

Ethan was looking at her with wide eyes, he was a bit surprised at her outburst.

"Are you happy now?" She said accusingly, her brown eyes filling with tears.

Ethan just wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let you fall in, if you do I'll get you out," Ethan said, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought you'd laugh."

"I won't laugh because you're scared of something."

Lyra called out Lapras and told it about the situation, Lapras let out a cry and let the teens climb onto its shell. Ethan was sitting with his back against Lapras' neck and Lyra was curled up in his lap.

* * *

The sea was calm and crystal blue, the noise of the waves was soft and calming to Ethan, to Lyra it was one of the scariest noises ever. Having her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her gave her reassurance, although she still couldn't look away from the water. She couldn't understand how he was so relaxed, how could he not be afraid of water filling his lungs and choking him to death. He had always been a good swimmer, whenever they had gone swimming as kids Ethan went swimming, Lyra sat on the side, occasionally dipping her feet in the water. Ethan had never actually thought that she was scared of water and that had made him feel a bit stupid.

Cianwood City was getting larger in the distance. It was a small city in front of a cliff face with a large beach in front of it. The pharmacy where the couple hoped to be able to get Secret Potion was in Cianwood and there was also a Gym, that would have to wait though, there was a sick Pokémon to save.

Ethan and Lyra got off Lapras and looked at city, whilst the city was small only the Gym stood out. The pharmacy looked like a normal house.

This could take a while.


	24. Chapter 24: Eye of the Storm

**School makes it harder to write chapters so updates might be less frequent.**

* * *

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 24: Eye of the Storm

Ethan and Lyra did what any person would do when looking for somewhere in an unfamiliar town.

Wander around aimlessly until they found what they were looking for.

The pharmacy didn't stick out, it looked just like a normal house. They had been searching for two hours when Ethan began to get frustrated.

"Lyra," He whined.

"Yes Ethan?" Lyra pinched the bridge of her nose, this had been going on for a while.

"Have we passed it yet?"

"For the seventeenth time Ethan, I don't know."

"This is boring."

"You're too impatient."

Ethan hmphed and flicked his head away, Lyra let out a sigh.

"Stop being so childish," She said.

"I'm not."

"You are.

"I'm not."

"You are."

Ethan turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

"I'll look for the pharmacy," Lyra shouted, Ethan had really started annoying her, "You take on the Gym, I'm not dealing with this. I'm your girlfriend, not your mother."

And with that she walked off.

* * *

The long walk to the Gym allowed Ethan to reflect on how childish he had acted, Lyra had lost her patience because he didn't shut up. Lyra didn't normally lose patience, but Ethan had pushed it too far and now he knew he had to apologise.

He opened the large iron doors and walked into the Gym. Small waterfalls surrounded the battlefield, making a small moat. A man with huge biceps and an equally large belly was sitting in the middle of the battlefield. Both he and the Gym were silent, his legs were crossed and his hands were cupped. The iron doors rumbled and the man's eyes opened.

"Who goes there," The man spoke in a deep voice.

Ethan wasn't deterred, "I am Ethan Gold and I've come to challenge the Gym Leader."

"So that is your reason for interrupting my meditation. My name is Chuck and I accept your challenge."

Chuck made his way to the far corner to the battlefield as Ethan took his place opposite.

"Primeape!" Chuck shouted, "Time for a workout!"

"Let's go Dratini!"

The two Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"Cross Chop!" Chuck ordered.

Primeape ran at Dratini and brought its arms together in a cross shape, chopping it on both sides. Dratini let out a cry of pain.

"Now Close Combat!"

Primeape launched a flurry of punches and kicks, landing every single one before throwing all its weight forward in a double-fisted punch. Dratini was sent flying straight to the other side of the field.

"Dratini, Dragon Rage!"

Dratini fired a blue and black burst of energy at Primeape, the energy exploded on contact.

"Extreme Speed!"

Dratini flew at Primeape at breakneck speed, slamming straight into the baboon's back. When it recovered from the attack it lashed its body round to face the serpentine dragon.

"Double Team!" Chuck shouted.

Primeape glowed white for a split second, when the white glow faded, it started to multiply like a body cell. The copies started to surround Dratini until thirty of them were in a ring around the dragon.

"Focus Punch!"

"Dratini, jump!"

Dratini coiled itself like a spring and jumped into the air, the copies punched each other and dissipated whilst the real Primeape took damage.

"Dragon Rage!"

Dratini fired a burst of energy as it fell towards the Fighting-type.

"Extreme Speed!"

Dratini fell straight into the energy and landed straight on top of Primeape's head, the resulting explosion fired Dratini back into the air and pushed Primeape's feet into the floor.

"Twister!"

Dratini moved the end of its tail in a circular motion. A tornado started to form from the tail and Dratini threw it at the baboon.

"Primeape dodge!" Chuck commanded.

Primeape's feet were stuck in the floor, so it couldn't dodge the tornado. When Primeape was hit by the tornado it got sucked into the vortex, with chunks of the battlefield brought up with it constantly striking it. It was eventually dropped by the tornado and its impact on the ground knocked it out.

Primeape was called back and Chuck sent out his second and final Pokémon, it looked like a larger, angrier Poliwhirl.

"Poliwrath, Ice Punch!" Chuck ordered.

Poliwrath's fist was encased in ice and the 'tadpole' punched Dratini, the close proximity to its biggest weakness was too much for the dragon and it passed out.

"Flaaffy, you're in!"

Ethan's familiar pink sheep appeared on the battlefield in a flash of light.

"Poliwrath, Mud Bomb!" Chuck commanded.

Poliwrath pushed its fingers into the floor and pulled up two globs of dirt, it threw the dirt at Flaaffy, hitting the Electric-type square in the chest.

"Now Submission!"

Poliwrath leapt the full length of the arena and grabbed Flaaffy, the 'tadpole' rolled with Flaaffy still in its grip, also doing damage to itself.

"Thunderbolt!"

Flaaffy let out an electric charge in Poliwrath's grip, the Water-type screamed in pain and its fist glowed red, it punched Flaaffy with a Dynamic Punch, sending the sheep rolling across the rocky battlefield until it finally came to a halt. The sheep slowly got to its feet and glowed a brilliant white. Its neck elongated and it grew taller. It gained another orb on its head, when the light dissipated it had become a bright yellow.

Ethan had seen this Pokémon before, his Flaaffy had evolved into the familiar shape of an Ampharos.

Ampharos' orb on its head glowed red and it fired a multi-coloured beam out of it straight at Poliwrath.

Ethan checked what new moves his Pokémon had learned with his Pokédex.

_Thunder Punch_

_Signal Beam_

"Poliwrath, Dive!"

Poliwrath jumped into the moat surrounding the arena and sank beneath the water.

"Thunderbolt!"

Ampharos let out a powerful electrical charge and fired it straight into the water, the entire moat crackled with electricity and Poliwrath had no way of avoiding it, when the shock stopped a minute passed in silence until Poliwrath surfaced, unmoving.

"You win the Storm Badge," Said Chuck after the battle had ended, "You battled really well kid."

"Thank you Chuck," Ethan said, turning the badge in his fingers before placing it in his badge case.

"The next Gym I would recommend battling is the Olivine City Gym."

Ethan nodded appreciatively, that was already his plan, he had an Ampharos to save and his was standing beside him, he hadn't called it back. He wanted to show Lyra.

* * *

Ethan checked his Pokégear when he stepped out the doors, it was 7:55 and Lyra wasn't outside, she was most likely at the pharmacy getting the Secret Potion. Ethan sprinted over to the pharmacy with Flicker and Ampharos at his heels, the door opened as he got there, hitting him in the face and he was sprawled out on the floor before he even knew what had happened.

"Ethan! Are you okay?"

Ethan turned his head to see Lyra crouched over him. He smiled up at her.

"I'm fine."

Lyra helped him up and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"You shouldn't apologise," Ethan smiled, "It was an accident, unless you can see through doors, which I highly doubt. Besides I should apologise for my behaviour earlier, I acted like a spoiled brat and I'm sorry."

Lyra pulled him into another hug and didn't say a word. When she pulled away she saw a large yellow body behind him.

"Did Flaaffy evolve?" She asked.

Ethan nodded, "It won me my badge."

Ethan led Lyra to the Pokémon Centre for the night.

"Why aren't we going back?" She asked, slightly annoyed that she had to wait.

"Do you want to be out there in pitch-black darkness?"

"NO!" Lyra screamed without realising she did.

"Calm down."

"Ethan."

"Yes."

"Shut up."


	25. Chapter 25: Nerves of Steel

**Chapter 25! I never thought I'd make it this far, updates have been slow because of school and other commitments I have, but I'm still updating.**

* * *

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Johto Journey

Chapter 25: Nerves of Steel

"I can't go Ethan."

"You can, I won't be coming back in this weather."

Ethan was trying to get Lyra to climb on Lapras' back, the sky was grey and it was very windy, the seas that were calm the previous day were now rough and choppy.

"You wouldn't really leave me here would you?" She whined.

"I don't have any other reason to come back."

Of course, Ethan was lying, but he didn't want to make a second trip that could take up valuable training time. His ploy worked, because soon Lyra was sitting on the other side of Lapras' shell, she was annoyed with him forcing her to come onto the large Pokémon. Even so, he was whistling cheerily. Lyra looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, his smile not leaving his face.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" She asked back.

"I always look at the bright side, it makes life easier. Why be sad when you can smile?"

"So you can find a bright side to anything?"

"Yep."

"Losing in the final of the Pokémon League," Lyra gave him a situation.

"I got to travel around Johto and got far enough to prove I was a good enough battler."

Lyra stood up to move over to him as a wave shook Lapras, predictably Lyra fell in. With a scream and a splash she sank beneath the waves, as soon as her hand appeared above the water Ethan grabbed it and pulled his shivering girlfriend back onto Lapras.

"What are you doing?" Lyra asked through chattering teeth as Ethan started to pull her clothes off.

"You'll catch Hypothermia if you leave your clothes on," Ethan answered, "I'm not doing anything until tonight," He winked.

Soon Lyra was clad in only a towel and huddled in Ethan's lap. She was nestled in his arms with Flicker on her lap with its back flared, its heat warming her slightly.

"I was so scared," She whispered to him, "I can't swim and it was all dark."

"Don't worry, I've got you now," He said softly, "You're not going back in."

He pulled his hoodie over his head and slipped it over her, the wind on his bare arms made him shiver.

"Do you want it back?" Lyra asked, she started to pull the hoodie up over her head.

Ethan pulled the hoodie back down over her, "You need it more."

A minute of silence passed before he spoke again.

"I would have come back for you, you do know that right?"

"I know."

"Then why did you come with me then?"

"Because I would have had to come with you eventually."

Ethan pulled her into a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He kept his hands interlocked around her waist so he didn't lose his self-control, he pulled her closer to his body and buried his face in her neck.

* * *

Their first stop after reaching Olivine was the Pokémon Centre to get Lyra into dry clothes, as soon as that was done they ran over to the lighthouse. Ethan was getting far too impatient and he sprinted up the stairs because the lift took too long, but his face turned to one of utter horror when he saw Lyra smirking at him when he got up. He was panting heavily and he was drenched in sweat that glistened on his brow.

"Good things come to those who wait," She smirked.

"I'm a prime example," He smiled back.

Lyra shook her head as they walked into the Ampharos' room, the Pokémon was having even more trouble breathing. Lyra pulled a small brown sack from her bag and handed it to Jasmine, who was still taking care of Ampharos.

"You actually got it?" Jasmine was amazed, but also ecstatic.

"Of course we did," Lyra smiled as she handed Jasmine the Secret Potion.

"Please don't be offended, but Amphy won't take anything from anyone but me."

"Picky," Ethan muttered. Jasmine didn't hear, but Lyra elbowed him in the ribs.

The recovery was almost immediate, Amphy's breathing steadied and it stood up. There was a blinding flash and the room was entirely illuminated.

"Now then," Jasmine turned to Ethan, "I take it you want to battle me for your sixth Gym Badge."

"How did you know?" Ethan asked dumbly.

"You have an air of confidence about you, maybe it's overconfidence actually. You get to know the type after a while."

Ethan smiled, "Guilty as charged."

"It's too late to battle now though, first thing tomorrow morning, meet me at the Gym, we'll battle then."

Ethan nodded.

* * *

Ethan had all six of his Pokémon in front of him as he sat on the bed in their room at the Pokémon Centre, he was thinking hard about who he was going to use in his battle with Jasmine. He looked at Gloom and pulled the Sun Stone Kris had given him out of his bag. Gloom walked over to it and rested a hand on top of it. Gloom glowed a bright white and when the light faded its body was green, it had petals like a Hawaiian skirt and two red flowers on its head.

The only Pokémon Ethan could use effectively was Flicker, Jasmine was a Steel-type Gym Leader, so he thought that she most likely had a Magnemite or Magneton. Bellossom was able to take any Electric attacks from Magnemite, but couldn't hit back with anything. Poliwhirl was weak to Electric as was Togetic, Dratini couldn't scratch Steel and Ampharos would be stuck in a stalemate. He decided to decide during the match, where he could act on instinct and was in his element.

Lyra hadn't been much help either, basically just bringing up the points he had already thought of and falling undecided as well. It was bugging him in the back of his mind as they went to dinner, it bugged him until later that night when Lyra managed to make him forget all about it.


End file.
